Antología
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de drabbles independientes Sasuhina. Capítulo 30: Desde niña su destino fue marcado, Hinata debía renunciar a su identidad y convertirse en la muñeca de la mafia. sasuhinamonth2019 día 11, mafiaAU.
1. El regalo de Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el #Sasuhinamonth2017.

* * *

 **Antología**

* * *

Mes Sasuhina. Día 2: Estrés.

 **El regalo de Naruto**

* * *

—Te ves horrible —le dijo Naruto a modo de saludo.

Sasuke gruñó a modo de respuesta y su mirada confirmó lo mucho que le había desagradado ese comentario, admitía que tenía razón pero no era algo que quisiera escuchar. Pidió una botella de sake con la esperanza de que eso hiciera desaparecer su estrés… y que Hanabi regresara a su casa, de preferencia esa noche, cuando pidió una niñera eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Necesitas relajarte —agregó Naruto —, y creo saber lo que necesitas.

—¿Amigos con cerebro?

—Lo necesitas urgentemente —agregó Naruto, acostumbrado al mal humor de Sasuke como para que le afectara.

Sasuke lo ignoró y continuó bebiendo de su sake. Cuando Naruto lo invitó al bar creyó que sería una buena idea. No era que odiara a Hanabi pero su presencia había afectado sus planes, había regresado de una misión especialmente agotadora y solo deseaba dos cosas, pasar tiempo con su familia y hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Naruto le extendió una hoja de papel, al abrirla no encontró nada extraño, solo era una dirección. No tuvo necesidad de preguntarle por la misma, al parecer Naruto estaba demasiado por contarle lo que planeaba.

—Debes ir a ese lugar —le dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

Su primer pensamiento fue negarse. Conocía a Naruto y no creía estar de humor para uno de sus planes pero terminó aceptando por el mismo motivo. Era su mejor amigo y aunque no era la persona más brillante que conocía era honesto y el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear.

—Te veo luego —agregó Naruto mientras pagaba las bebidas consumidas —. Mi esposa me espera.

Sasuke imitó a Naruto pero en vez de dirigirse a su casa siguió la dirección que Naruto le había dado. Eran unas aguas termales, supuso que era la forma en que su amigo le decía que debía relajarse. Encontró una nota e inmediatamente reconoció la horrible caligrafía de Naruto. "Las aguas termales están reservadas por toda la noche. Disfruta de mi regalo, de verdad lo necesitas para que se te quite lo amargado", decía la nota, una parte de él se alegró al saber que el espacio había sido reservado, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Entró y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Hinata se encontraba frente a él. A pesar de que el agua le llegaba hasta parte del rostro podía ver sus mejillas con un intenso tono carmín. Recordó la nota de Naruto y se sintió más enojado con Naruto al entender el mensaje. O al menos así fue hasta que Hinata se levantó mostrando su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por una capa de agua, en ese momento solo pensó que podría construirle un altar a Naruto.

—No te preocupes por Hikari, Hanabi cuidará de ella —le dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba. Estaba sonrojada pero sus pasos eran firmes.

Sasuke dudaba que esa noche durmiera pero estaba seguro de algo, no necesitaba dormir para deshacerse del estrés, su esposa era todo lo que necesitaba y quería.


	2. Cajas de cartón

**Mes Sasuhina, día 3: Carreteras.**

 **Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

 **Cajas de Cartón**

* * *

Cuando Hinata salió de su casa no había tomado ninguna de sus pertenencias o siquiera pensado hacia qué lugar se dirigía. Quería salir corriendo, huir hacia algún lugar donde los problemas no pudieran alcanzarla y pudiera olvidarse de tristezas, de decepciones, de palabras vacías, deseaba olvidarse de todo.

"Si tuviera una caja podría protegerme del frío", pensó Hinata mientras se frotaba en un intento por darse calor. Se encontraba frente a la carretera, viendo a los carros pasar con gran velocidad. Varias veces sintió el deseo de parar a uno de los vehículos y pedirle que la llevaran con ellos pero la timidez la detuvo en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Un vehículo frenó frente a ella, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente supo quién era. No se había imaginado que él fuera a buscarla pero estaba feliz de volverlo a ver. Corrió hasta él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, para ella Sasuke era su caja de cartón, lo único que necesitaba para sentirse segura.

Sasuke no hizo ninguna pregunta y ella lo agradeció, no estaba lista para hablar. Entre sus brazos se permitió llorar, sacar todos esos sentimientos que la estaban consumiendo por dentro.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo Sasuke y ella no dudó en dejarse llevar.


	3. El veredicto del juicio

**Mes Sasuhina, día 4: Abogados.**

 **Advertencia:** Mundo Alterno.

* * *

 **El veredicto del juicio**

* * *

—Tengo pruebas de la culpabilidad culposa del individuo conocido como Itachi Uchiha —fueron las palabras de Sasuke, en sus manos cargaba una gran cantidad de hojas —. En esta hoja puede verse como él y Shisui salieron a jugar dejando a Sasuke aburrido en la casa.

Itachi no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una prueba irrefutable de su culpabilidad, admitía que no le había dedicado mucho tiempo a su hermano menor pero la mayoría de las veces tenía una justificación, en esa ocasión él y Shisui habían salido a cumplir un encargo de su madre. No dijo nada para defenderse, Sasuke lucía orgulloso de su dibujo.

—Objeción —interrumpió Hinata, fue difícil entender lo que decía pues había hablado en voz baja y tartamudeando —. Basándonos en la evidente evidencia mi cliente y su amigo llevan unas bolsas, quizás… ellos podían estar haciendo algo importante de suma importancia.

Itachi volvió a ver el dibujo de Sasuke, sabía que los que aparecían en la imagen eran él y Shisui porque su hermano lo había dicho pero no reconocía ninguna parte del dibujo e incluso dudaba que fuera una representación de lo que había ocurrido, la última vez que se vio en el espejo no tenía cuernos.

—Pudo haberme llevado —agregó Sasuke mientras que hacía un puchero —, y de paso comprarme un helado. ¿Qué opina, honorable y respetadísimo juez?

Las miradas de ambos niños se posaron sobre el gato que estaban frente a ellos. A diferencia de los dos niños no parecía interesado en el juicio que se estaba desarrollando, toda su atención estaba puesta en el baño. Un maullido fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron.

—Dice que lo declara culpable —dijo Sasuke —. Y que su castigo es comprarnos un helado a mí y a Hinata.

Aquello no era un castigo para Itachi pero no lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera el juicio lo había sido, para él fue divertido ver a su hermano menor y a Hinata tratando de imitar a los abogados de la televisión, los dos le parecían adorables.

—Será mejor que cumpla mi sentencia ahora mismo —comentó Itachi mientras se levantaba.

El rostro de Sasuke y no tardó en reflejar una profunda alegría. Tomó la mano de Hinata provocando que las mejillas de la niña se tornaran de un intenso tono carmín antes de salir corriendo.


	4. Atrapada

**Mes Sasuhina, día 5 Cleptómano (Trastorno que genera una necesidad de robar).**

* * *

 **Atrapada**

* * *

Cuando Hikari abrió la puerta de su casa supo que estaban en problemas. Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en el sofá que daba a la puerta, sus expresiones indicaban que estaban molestos y el peluche que se encontraba en la mesa era el motivo. Desde que lo vio por primera vez se había enamorado de ese peluche pero sus padres no se lo habían comprado. Mentalmente se reclamó por no haberlo escondido mejor.

—No es mi culpa, es que soy cletopata —intentó defenderse usando una palabra que había escuchado de su tío Naruto.

—Se dice cleptómana —le corrigió Hinata, un tanto sorprendida de que su hija de cinco años conociera palabras como esa a pesar de no haberla pronunciado de la manera correcta.

—Eso es —se apresuró a agregar aliviada pero al ver que las expresiones de sus padres no se suavizaban agregó —, no quería pero Suzu me habló y se pegó a mis dedos.

—Hikari —le dijo Sasuke, no había gritado pero la seriedad con la que habló le bastó para comprender que había hecho mal —, si lo querías pudiste habérnoslo pedido y llegado a un acuerdo.

—Lo siento —fue la respuesta de Hikari, realmente estaba apenada por lo que había hecho.

—Robar no está bien y menos usar una enfermedad para justificarlo —le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su mejilla —, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Me lo puedo dejar? —preguntó ilusionada pero al ver a sus padres negar decidió no seguir intentándolo —. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto? —agregó, no se sentía con ánimos.


	5. Encuentros casuales

**Mes Sasuhina, día 6: Biblioteca**

* * *

 **Encuentros casuales**

* * *

Aunque Sasuke no había encontrado lo que buscaba decidió regresar a Konoha. Durante su viaje había encontrado templos en los que se le rendía culto a Kaguya. No dudaba de que se encontrara sellada, era algo que el equipo Siete había logrado trabajando como equipo pero sí que todo hubiera terminado de ese modo. Si había regresado a la aldea era porque necesitaba consultar la biblioteca, no tenía intenciones de quedarse durante mucho tiempo.

Tomó varios pergaminos que, creyó, podrían serle útiles. La mayoría era sobre el origen del ninjutsu y otros sobre la historia de clanes. Sabía que el legado de Kaguya era más fuerte en el clan Uchiha, su sharingan era prueba de ello, pero no quería descartar otros clanes. Uno de los que más le interesaba era el clan Kaguya, se encontraba extinto pero no por ello lo consideraba menos digno de analizar, Kimimaro podía utilizar una técnica que había visto en la diosa conejo.

Chocar con Hinata provocó que los libros y pergaminos que ambos cargaban terminaran en el suelo. Su primer pensamiento fue reclamarle pero al ver un pergamino que llamó su atención decidió tomarlo.

—Disculpe, Uchiha —le dijo Hinata notablemente sonrojada —, ese pergamino es mío.

—No importa, solo le daré un vistazo —le respondió restándole importancia, ese pergamino tenía uno de los símbolos que había visto en los templos donde solían rendirle tributo a Kaguya.

—Si dependiera de mí no tendría problema en hacerlo pero es información secreta de mi clan —le respondió Hinata sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos.

Sasuke no insistió, él era consciente acerca de la importancia de los secretos para los clanes grandes pero eso no evitó que utilizara su sharingan para copiar el contenido del pergamino. "Es por un bien mayor", se dijo mientras terminaba de recoger lo que se le había caído. Inmediatamente se recriminó por no haber considerado al clan Hyuuga, ellos también eran descendientes de Kaguya y portadores de uno de los doujutsus más antiguos.

Convencer a Hiashi Hyuuga no fue sencillo y solo lo pudo hacer cuando aceptó la supervisión de Hinata Hyuuga. Mentiría si dijera que estuvo de acuerdo con ello y solo lo hizo por haber visto el pergamino que Hinata cargaba pero luego eso cambió. Hinata no solo fue la clave para reunir más información sobre Kaguya, también encontró lo que buscaba desde que la guerra terminó, redención.


	6. Asuntos diplomáticos

Mes Sasuhina, día 9: Té.

* * *

 **Asuntos diplomáticos**

* * *

No era usual que Sasuke acompañara a su padre a las reuniones con otros clanes, eso usualmente era responsabilidad de Itachi al ser el heredero pero en esa ocasión Fugaku había decidido llevar al menor de sus hijos. Sasuke no estaba seguro del motivo, Itachi no se veía enfermo y no le había hablado de un proyecto que requiriera de su tiempo aunque si era sincero no era algo que le molestaba, durante muchos años se había esforzado por conseguir el reconocimiento de su padre y finalmente él le había dado una oportunidad.

Ambos se presentaron en las instalaciones del clan Hyuuga vestidos con elegantes kimonos. Sasuke recordaba que su padre le había dicho que tratarían con un clan muy elitista y él le creyó porque se trataba de su padre. Solo conocía a dos Hyuuga, a Hinata y a Neji, ninguno de los dos le habían dado motivos para creer que su padre se equivocaba incluso Hinata, quien a pesar de su timidez e inseguridad, lograba transmitir algo de elegancia a todo lo que hacía.

Lo primero que hicieron fue intercambiar presentes. Sasuke recordó que su padre le había dicho que debía acatar todas las normas del clan Hyuuga pues de lo contrario ellos se lo tomarían como una ofensa personal. Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormido, incluso llegó a considerar que Itachi había faltado a aquella reunión de manera intencional. Fugaku le entregó a Hiashi una bolsa con un té que decía ser de gran calidad, la conversación le pareció demasiado larga y la forma en que estaba sentado no ayudaba en nada.

Sus piernas habían perdido la batalla. Ocasionalmente trataba de moverse para que la circulación pudiera regresar a sus piernas pero las miradas que le dedicaba su padre le indicaban que no era necesariamente una buena idea. En ese momento sasuke solo podía desear salir de esa reunión y entrenar hasta agotar sus reservas de chakra, un enfrentamiento con Naruto o Itachi resultaba tentador.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a servir el té creyó que sería más tedioso. Itachi había intentado enseñarle las normas para la ceremonia del té pero nunca había logrado estar atento a la misma por más de dos minutos. Su hermano le había dicho que era de gran importancia para asuntos diplomáticos pero para él solo era un fastidio, para él ser fuerte era más importante para un líder.

Sin embargo fue diferente, la manera en que Hinata lo movía lo cautivó por completo. Cada uno de sus movimientos estaba acompañado de una gracia que le hacían difícil ignorar. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro serio de Hinata. Mentalmente pensó en pedirle que le ayudara con la ceremonia del té, después de todo se trataba de algo importante en los asuntos diplomáticos.


	7. Pequeños momentos

**Mes sasuhina, día 14: Amanecer.**

 **Advertencia:** PosibleOOC.

* * *

 **Pequeños momentos**

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó lo primero que notó fue que la cama estaba vacía. Buscó a Hinata, no fue difícil encontrarla, el olor a comida la delataba. Su estómago gruñó reclamándole comida. Abrió la ventana, no le preocupaban las miradas indiscretas al encontrarse en un lugar alejado. Era un hermoso amanecer, el primero que veía en mucho tiempo y que disfrutaba de ese modo. Fue poco lo que durmió pero no recordaba haber tenido una noche tan relajante como esa en mucho tiempo. Dejó su ropa de lado y se acercó hasta Hinata, ella únicamente se encontraba vestida con una camisa, aquella visión le resultó demasiado tentadora. Se acercó hasta la mujer y la abrazó por la espalda disfrutando de como su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Tengo hambre —le dijo con voz ronca provocando que las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaran. Ese tipo de reacciones le parecían divertidas especialmente porque la noche anterior habían estado juntos en tantas formas que no parecían propias de una señorita tímida —. Creo que ese tamagoyaki se ve bien.

—Estará listo en unos minutos —respondió Hinata, su sonrojo se había hecho más intenso.

—Creo que estoy viendo algo que se me antoja más.

—Sasuke, la comida —le dijo Hinata tratando de negarse pero con cada beso que depositaba en su cuello su voluntad iba disminuyendo.

Sasuke se apartó y la dejó continuar cocinado. Esos momentos, aunque pequeños se habían convertido en algo especial para él. Naruto fue quien lo sacó de la oscuridad pero fue Hinata quien le dio un hogar.


	8. Sobre excepciones y cosas dulces

**Mes Sasuhina, día 17: Galleta**

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Sobre excepciones y cosas dulces**

* * *

A Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, ese era un hecho indiscutible y sin embargo se encontraba en la cocina de su casa cocinando unas galletas. Mentalmente culpaba a Naruto y al día Blanco pero principalmente a Naruto por haberlo metido en esa situación. Su idea original había sido comprar un llavero con forma de abanico para su novia pero su mejor amigo le había dicho que debía ser más detallista y que unas galletas harían feliz a Hinata.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Sasuke al recordar a cierto albino que se había mudado recientemente, no recordaba su nombre y no estaba interesado en hacerlo, lo había visto hablando con Hinata y Naruto le había dicho que él había declarado abiertamente tener sentimientos por Hinata.

—Quita esa cara seria o se te quemaran las galletas —le dijo su madre con una sonrisa y Sasuke trató de relajar su rostro, ella podía ser una de las mujeres más dulces que conocía pero no era de las personas que convenía hacer enojar.

—Mucho mejor, así te ves más guapo —agregó Mikoto, con su mano retiró un poco de harina que había quedado en su rostro —. Estoy segura de que Hinata las amará.

A Sasuke no le gustaba los dulces, pero a Hinata sí y sabía que hacerle ese obsequio la sorprendería. Ella no lo había dicho pero la había escuchado decirle a Ino que le gustaría recibir unas galletas caseras. También culpaba a Ino de su situación. No era que preparar galletas fuera una tortura para él, el hacerlo con su madre lo hacían más llevadero pero temía que Shisui lo descubriera, de hacerlo sabía que lo molestaría por un largo tiempo.

Mikoto envolvió las galletas en un pañuelo cuando estuvieron terminadas y él no se demoró en entregárselas a su novia, debía hacerlo si no quería llegar tarde y eso no era propio de un Uchiha.

Hinata lo recibió con una sonrisa y esta se hizo mayor cuando vio las galletas. En ese momento pensó que los dulces no eran tan malo, claro, solo en pequeñas excepciones.


	9. El detalle en la fotografía

**Mes Sasuhina, día 18 Snapchat**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno. AU/UA**

* * *

 **El detalle en la fotografía**

* * *

Ino observó la fotografía, amplió la imagen y confirmó que lo veía era real. Si bien la fotografía no contaba con la mejor calidad era suficiente para distinguir a los protagonistas de aquella inusual escena. La había tomado por casualidad pero no sabía si había sido una casualidad mayor el descubrir aquel detalle entre todas las fotografías que había tomado con Snapchat, incluso estuvo a punto de eliminarla, entre tantas era fácil que algo tan oculto pasara desapercibido.

—¡Quién lo diría! —exclamó Ino sin ser consciente de haber hablado en voz alta.

No sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía, el que Sasuke estuviera besando a Hinata de una forma tan cálida o el que Hinata le hubiera correspondido, con lo tímida que era le parecía extraño el que no se hubiera desmayado. A ese pensamiento le llegó otro, "¿serán novios? ¿Desde cuándo? Por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar un momento en que la actitud de ambos indicara eso.

Guardó la fotografía delatora y continuó buscando en las otras. Volvió a ver las otras fotografías y aunque no contenían un detalle tan revelador como la que guardó no pudo verla de diferente manera, Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos, no tomados de la mano, los dos eran demasiado formales para actuar como una pareja excesivamente cariñosa pero había detalles que los delataba, el rostro de ambos mostraba tranquilidad y eso era algo poco común en Uchiha.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ino, la próxima vez que hablara con Hinata tendrían una larga conversación. Ella era su amiga y aunque le había ofendido el que le ocultara lo suyo con Sasuke no le guardaba rencor. Le daría algunos consejos y de paso le preguntaría cómo era Sasuke, quería todos los detalles, especialmente los más sucios.


	10. La clase de Iruka

**Mes Sasuhina, día 19. Compañeros de equipo**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno. Continuación de El detalle en la fotografía.**

* * *

 **La clase de Iruka**

* * *

Cuando Iruka terminó de escribir en la pizarra los temas que serían evaluados en el proyecto de la clase les pasó una hoja para que escribieran los grupos que formarían. Para Hinata fue una sorpresa ver su nombre al lado de Sasuke, no era que le molestara trabajar con él, de hecho ambos habían decidido hacerlo desde el momento en que Iruka le había asignado esa tarea, era el hecho que no sabía quién había escrito sus nombres. Sasuke estaba a un lado de ella por lo que no podía ser él.

Una bolita de papel llegó hasta su pupitre, en ella se encontraba escrito el siguiente texto: "No tienes por qué darme las gracias, luego hablaremos". Bastó una mirada al salón para entender quién le había enviado ese mensaje. Ino parecía divertida con aquella situación y aquello le causó un mal presentimiento. Intentó decirse que no debía pensar de ese modo y que Ino era su amiga pero eso no logró convencerla del todo.

Su respuesta llegó después de clases. Había acordado verse con Sasuke en la salida para comenzar el trabajo aunque tomando en cuenta que su compañero de equipo le había dicho que tendrían la casa libre para estudiar dudaba que eso fuera lo que hicieran, no sería la primera vez que pasaría.

—¿Desde cuándo sales con Sasuke? —le preguntó Ino de pronto y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, minutos antes había creído estar sola.

—Yo, no…—intentó responder pero Ino no la dejó terminar de hablar.

—Puedo guardar tu secreto, después de todo somos amigas —agregó Ino con su mano en su pecho, mitad ofendida, mitad confidente.

—Un año —le dijo finalmente Hinata —, pero todavía no estamos seguros de querer hacerlo público, nuestras familias son… complicadas.

—Créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo —le dijo Ino y su voz denotaba cansancio —, puedo ayudarte pero solo te pido un favor ¿podrías contarme cómo es ser novia de Sasuke?

—No… —intentó decir Hinata, su rostro tenía un color tan intenso que la hacía parecer un tomate.

—¿Es bueno besando? Apuesto a que sí.

—Sasuke me está esperando —respondió Hinata entre tartamudeos —, quedamos en comenzar el trabajo.

—Sí, claro. No olvides de contarme todos los detalles, especialmente los más sucios.


	11. Día de san valentín

**Mesa Sasuhina, día 23: Vacilación.**

 **Advertencia: universo Alterno**

* * *

 **Día de San Valentín**

* * *

Hinata había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche preparando un chocolate de San Valentín para Sasuke pensando que era la oportunidad ideal para declarársele sin embargo cuando estuvo frente a él toda la determinación que tenía se esfumó y su mente fue invadida por pensamientos negativos.

La mirada de Sasuke se encontró con la suya. Lo primero que notó fue su ceño fruncido, era evidente que no lo estaba pasando bien. Aquello era algo que solía ocurrir todos los años. Sasuke odiaba San Valentín y las cosas dulces por ello le había preparado su comida favorita, quería que esa fecha dejara de representar un amargo recuerdo.

Hubiera huido, fue su primer pensamiento pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ino y Karin le habían dicho que si no daba un paso alguien más lograría convertirse en la persona especial de Sasuke y sabía que tenían razón, Sasuke era demasiado popular, el sueño de muchas mujeres y de algunos hombres también. Ino y Karin no habían sido la excepción pero ambas conocieron a alguien más y se retiraron de lo que, habían dicho, era una batalla perdida.

Escucharon unos pasos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke la había tomado y arrastrado hasta un callejón que los dejaba fuera de la vista. Permanecieron en ese lugar por varios minutos pero no salieron cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

—Sasuke —intentó decirle pero él la interrumpió.

—No digas nada, podrían regresar.

Intentó esconder su regalo pero al estar tan cerca no tuvo éxito en su tarea. Sasuke lo vio e incluso notó su nombre escrito en él. El rostro de Hinata inmediatamente enrojeció como los tomates que a Sasuke tanto le gustaban.

—Feliz San Valentín —le dijo notablemente avergonzada.

—Espero que no sea nada dulce —fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras abría el regalo.


	12. Lo que nunca planeó

**Mes Sasuhina, día 26 Reconstruir**

* * *

 **Lo que nunca planeó**

* * *

Sasuke abrió y cerró la puerta un par de veces para asegurarse que se encontraba en buen estado. Si sus cálculos no fallaban esa era la última puerta que faltaba por reparar en lo que fue su casa durante la infancia. Se dirigió a la cocina mientras buscaba una bebida. Aquel había sido uno de los primeros lugares que acondicionaron, Naruto se había quejado de hambre y Hinata había pedido un lugar lindo para comer y también hablar. No pudo negarse, varios de sus compañeros de generación se habían unido a la remodelación del distrito Uchiha y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer, o eso era lo que Naruto le había dicho.

De pequeño tenía pocas metas, había logrado todas y se arrepentía de la mayoría. Vivió rodeado de mentiras y cuando lo descubrió era demasiado tarde para deshacer lo hecho. Remodelar su hogar durante la infancia no era una de ellas, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que evitó regresar para evitar recordar los horribles hechos que había presenciado en ese lugar.

Sin embargo Naruto y Hinata lo cambiaron.

Fue Naruto quien lo hizo abrir los ojos y dejar la senda de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido pero fue Hinata quien le dio un hogar. Ambos estaban solos, necesitados de amor, ninguno lo planeó, simplemente fue algo que sucedió. Aunque al principio fue incómodo, la convivencia se fue haciendo algo natural hasta convertirse en necesaria.

Hinata le había dicho que quería ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos felices, borrar el sufrimiento que pasó en ese lugar y él quería intentarlo pero ese no fue el motivo por el que decidió reconstruir su antigua vivienda. No contaba con mucho espacio en su departamento y el distrito Uchiha parecía ser un buen lugar para formar una familia. Tener hijos tampoco estaba en sus planes, cuando hablaba de restaurar el clan Uchiha siempre se refirió a devolverle el honor pero Hinata estaba embarazada y aunque no fue planeado no podía negar que quería esa familia.


	13. En la mansión Hyuuga

**Mes Sasuhina, día 28: Embarazo**

* * *

 **En la mansión Hyuuga**

* * *

A pesar de que había salido con Hinata durante un largo tiempo, Sasuke notaba la forma hostil en que lo trataba. Al principio pensó que se debía a sus antecedentes criminales pero luego descartó esa idea, a Hiashi no le agradaba porque salía con Hinata. No tuvo problemas para descubrirlo, aunque pocas veces había interactuado pudo comprobar que la forma en que lo trataba empeoró cuando Hinata lo presentó oficialmente como su novio. Sin contar que Hanabi se lo había confirmado, un día pidió unírsele a su entrenamiento y se lo dijo sin rodeos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. No odiaba a su suegro, simplemente no era su persona favorita. La mayoría de veces que lo visitaban era por idea de Hinata, esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Ella no quería distanciarse completamente del clan en que nació a pesar de que él la había reclamado como parte de su clan pero también deseaba que ambos se llevaran bien, siempre alegando que eran familia.

—Estoy embarazada —le dijo Hinata y el rostro de Hiashi adquirió una tonalidad pálida —. Tengo tres meses.

—Será un honor para mí entrenarlo para que pueda desarrollar su byakugan.

—No olvide que es un Uchiha, tendrá un sharingan.

—Lo dudo —le dijo Hiashi con un tono que sonaba a apuesta.

Hinata negó con la cabeza pero no intervino. Confiaba en que no llegarían a pelear, Hiashi y Sasuke no se habían llevado tan bien en mucho tiempo. Llevó una mano hasta su vientre, deseando que cuando su hijo naciera esos dos pudieran llevarse mejor.


	14. Arrugados como pasas

**Mes Sasuhina, día 30: Nostalgia/Melancolía.**

* * *

 **Arrugados como pasas**

* * *

Hinata pasó la página del álbum de fotografías y notó como un sonido de sorpresa escapaba de los labios de su nieto. Ella adoraba que la visitara, Ren era uno de los niños más adorables que conocía. Y también más inquieto lo que le había causado varios dolores de espalda.

—¿Esa eras tú? ¡Pero si eres arrugada como pasa!

—No siempre fui una abuelita —le dijo Hinata, más que ofendida estaba divertida por la imaginación de su nieto.

Ella estaba consciente que el tiempo había pasado y que no era ninguna joven. Su cuerpo había sufrido las consecuencias del paso del tiempo y cada vez que veía su reflejo en el espejo lo recordaba. A veces se sentía un tanto melancólica pero más que lamentar su juventud perdida lo que hacía era recordar a los que se habían ido y los días que nunca volverían aunque esto último era lo que menos añoraba.

—El abuelo Sasuke tiene cara de estreñido ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

—Es una larga historia —le dijo Hinata tratando de contener la risa, solo conocía a una persona que había usado esas mismas palabras para describir a su esposo —. Pero ¿sabes algo? Sasuke tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

Ren la miró con algo de desconfianza por algunos minutos pero luego su expresión se relajó. Su nieto no había conocido el peor lado de Sasuke pero entendía el que lo hiciera. A pesar de los años Sasuke seguía siendo un hombre reservado y sus sonrisas discretas pero cada una era especial porque detrás de ellas se encontraba un sentimiento sincero.

—¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a él —le dijo Hinata provocando que su rostro denotara sorpresa.

—Supongo que por el sharingan, y ambos somos humanos.

—Ambos son protectores —le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, a veces cuando veía a su nieto le recordaba a Sasuke cuando su clan vivía —, valoran mucho sus lazos y odiarían que alguien les causara daño, para los Uchiha el amor es muy importante. Estoy segura de qué serás un gran hermano mayor.

—¿Porque dices eso? —preguntó Ren algo confundido —. Soy hijo único.

—Digamos que las abuelitas arrugadas como pasas sabemos muchas cosas.


	15. Sin remordimientos

**Sin remordimientos**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno**

* * *

Hinata había tomado muchas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, algunas de ellas erróneas pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas. Cuando dejó su casa tuvo que aprender a lidiar por su propia cuenta, fue difícil, en ocasiones tuvo que comer solo sopas instantáneas y hacer doble turno para poder pagar su carrera pero no se arrepentía pues era el precio a pagar por poder ser ella quien eligiera a lo que se quería dedicar.

El tema de Sasuke era complicado. La primera vez que escuchó de él fue cuando leía una revista pero no lo conoció hasta que él visitó su departamento. Había sido idea de Naruto quien había decidido organizar una fiesta para celebrar el lanzamiento del primer disco del "Equipo Siete" y del nuevo disco de "Taka".

No habló con Sasuke durante la fiesta, de hecho ni siquiera escuchó a Sasuke hablar con alguien por más que sus compañeros de banda, con excepción de Suigetsu y los integrantes del "Equipo Siete", con excepción se Sai, intentaron animarlo. La primera vez que intercambiaron palabras fue cuando la fiesta terminó. Ambos fueron los últimos en quedarse dormidos, ella se había quedado despierta para repasar los temas que serían evaluados en su próximo examen pero no tenía idea de sus motivos.

En aquel entonces solo habían tenido una charla amistosa. Enamorarse de él no era una opción, sabía que a su amiga y compañera de piso le gustaba y no quería traicionar su confianza pero no pudo evitarlo. Conforme pasaba más tiempo junto a Sasuke mejor lo conocía y más sentimientos surgían. Sería mentira decir que no sentía culpa pero esos sentimientos desaparecían cada vez que se besaban o que compartían un momento, entenderse era algo que resultaba tan sencillo, muchas veces las palabras ni siquiera eran necesarias.

La relación de ambos permanecía como un secreto pero eso no se debía únicamente a la fama de Sasuke o el que Hinata no quisiera lastimar a Sakura, eso era algo de lo que planeaba hablar con ella pues sabía que si continuaba con esa ilusión solo se haría más daño. Cuando Hinata escapó de su casa adoptó un nuevo nombre para no ser encontrada y ambos deseaban encontrar el momento adecuado y resolver sus asuntos pendientes primero.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Si te ha gustado la portada puedes buscar más dibujos en mi página de facebook y cuenta de Deviantart, ambas aparecen como Alendarkstar.


	16. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno

* * *

Hinata sabía que su relación con Sasuke no siempre se podría mantener en secreto, él era una celebridad y a la farándula pocas cosas se le escapaban pero tenía la esperanza de poder mantenerlo por más tiempo, nunca creyó que se revelara de ese modo. En cuanto se despidió de Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera. Según su reloj ella no debía regresar hasta las seis de la tarde pero había escuchado una puerta cerrarse con violencia y sabía que no había sido el viento.

Dudó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Su compañera no le había dicho que tenía sentimientos por Sasuke pero lo sospechaba, había visto un poster de gran tamaño en su habitación y el sonido de la puerta se lo confirmaba. No planeaba dejar a Sasuke, lo amaba demasiado pero tampoco deseaba perder a su compañera. No era el pago del alquiler lo que le preocupaba, a pesar de que habían compartido el departamento durante poco tiempo consideraba a la pelirroja como una gran amiga.

—Sobre lo que viste, yo… —intentó decir pero la pelirroja la detuvo con un dedo.

—Estas saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, eres mi amiga y no quiero perder tu amistad, él te gusta y fue egoísta de mi parte —agregó Hinata sin atreverse a mirarle la cara y sin evitar tartamudear, no planeaba ser tan directa.

—¿Por qué piensas que me gusta? —preguntó, en cuanto vio el poster que Hinata señalaba continuó hablando —, está bien, lo admito, me gustaba pero eso se quedó en el pasado, cuando dejé de ser Karin quise empezar de nuevo, dejar mis errores en el pasado, no pude hacerlo del todo, Juugo me lo impidió y si te soy sincera lo amo.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada incrédula a su compañera. Cuando ella se había presentado en su departamento había dicho que se llamaba Kanako Tōjō aunque si era sincera debía reconocer que incluso en ese momento había pensado en el parecido que tenía con la vocalista Karin Uzumaki. Quiso hacer más preguntas pero al final se detuvo, no por timidez si no porque entendía por lo que Karin pasaba, ella también tuvo que recurrir a otro nombre para conseguir libertad. Pero tampoco podía negarse que le causaba curiosidad los motivos de Karin para huir, ella siempre se había mostrado segura, incluso en ese momento no parecía incómoda por el rumbo que tenía esa conversación.

—¿Y el poster? —preguntó Hinata y notó como Karin desviaba la mirada un tanto incómoda —. No tienes por qué responder, siento mi imprudencia.

—No, no tienes por qué sentirlo —Karin se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba el poster y al moverlo reveló una mancha de gran tamaño —, necesitaba cubrirlo. Pero cambiando de tema, yo no seré la única que cuente secretos, cuéntame ¿Cómo se siente salir con Sasuke Uchiha? He notado como te mira, nunca creí que pudiera ver en él esa expresión de bobo enamorado.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No lo creo, estoy segura, desde que soy pequeña he tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas.


	17. La misión más difícil

**La misión más difícil**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo Road to ninja

* * *

Cuando Itachi visitó a Sasuke al hospital lo primero que notó fueron las vendas que lo cubrían, era imposible no hacerlo pues las mismas cubrían más de la mitad de su cuerpo. De haber sido él quien estuviera en ese lugar su hermano lo habría comparado con una momia. Lo siguiente que notó era que estaba sonriendo y eso le pareció extraño.

Al lado de su hermano había un ramo de flores, eran frescas por lo que dudaba que tuvieran más de tres horas. Descubrir la identidad de quien hizo el obsequio podría considerarse una misión rango S, Sasuke era popular con las chicas, quizás demasiado pero él tenía sus sospechas. No era solo el ser un Uchiha lo que lo hacía tan popular, era su manera de hablar que rompía tantos corazones.

Al lado de las flores había una nota con una sola palabra escrita: "Lo siento". Sasuke estaba sonriendo y sabía que solo había una persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír de esa forma y que solo esa persona sería capaz de dejarlo en ese estado.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Cumplir la misión más difícil —le dijo Sasuke sin abandonar su sonrisa, aunque no podía moverse su rostro denotaba el orgullo que sentía —. Casi muero pero lo logré, conseguí una cita con Hinata Hyuuga.

—¿Antes o después que te golpeara?

—Después, puede que no fuera buena idea tocarle el trasero —agregó Sasuke ligeramente nervioso pero Itachi lo conocía y sabía que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto e incluso que lo volvería a hacer.


	18. Negativa

**Negativa**

* * *

Karin le dedicó una mirada a Hinata y luego volvió a posar su mirada en el sobre. En su interior se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta. Mentalmente se dijo que no debía sentirse nerviosa e incluso creía estar segura de lo que pasaría en cuanto lo abriera. El sobre probaría que ella tenía razón por lo que Hinata tendría que comprarle un nuevo perfume para su colección.

—Si quieres puedo abrirlo por ti —se ofreció Hinata, más que impaciente su voz lo que denotaba era amabilidad.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —respondió Karin de manera defensiva, rompió el sobre pero dudó nuevamente —. No tengo porque leerlo, sé que es negativo.

—¿Segura?

—¿Tu instinto de madre te lo dice? —le preguntó Karin un tanto burlona.

Aquellas palabras no molestaron a Hinata pues la conocía. Habían sido amigas por varios años, incluso desde antes que ella fuera considerada como ciudadana de Konoha, sabía cómo lidiar con su mal temperamento. Ella había notado que había algo más debajo de la rudeza que mostraba.

—No, byakugan. Lo vi cuando entrenábamos. Sin contar que tienes los síntomas que tenía cuando esperaba a Hikari.

Karin bufó a modo de respuesta. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón. Incluso la parte de los antojos raros, ella no se había comido más de veinte tazones de ramen con tomate pero sí varias latas de sardina con jalea de fresa. Incluso tenía motivos para creer que Juugo lo sospechaba pues no se quejó cuando lo mando a buscar comida en medio de la madrugada.

—Sasuke tenía los mismos síntomas y él no estaba embarazado. Es normal marearse cuando uno se levanta rápido y cualquiera tendría nauseas con esos olores tan fuertes.

Hinata negó a modo de respuesta, no demasiado sorprendida por lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Karin leyó el contenido del sobre, de sus labios brotaron una palabra que sonaba como "positivo". Bastó una mirada a la hoja de papel para saber que eso era lo que decía.

—Serás una gran madre, estoy segura de eso. Puedes contar conmigo, no tienes porque hacerlo sola.


	19. Espacios cerrados

**Espacios cerrados**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente a Naruto y a la quinta hokage. No sabía cuál de los dos era peor, si Naruto por haber permitido que lo descubrieran en la misión o Tsunade por haber propuesto esa misión. En ese momento era la hokage quien iba ganando pues no lograba entender la finalidad de ese entrenamiento, menos el tener que hacerlo con otro shinobi.

Al principio no le pareció tan malo que Hinata fuera su compañera. La prefería a ella antes que a una de sus fans. La forma en que se habían quejado cuando Shizune formó los grupos confirmó sus sospechas, ellas planeaban aprovecharse de la falta de espacio, Sasuke no quería pensar hasta qué punto estaban dispuestas a llegar.

No se equivocó en asumir que Hinata no se aprovecharía de la ocasión pero sí en creer que sería más sencillo. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, el solo respirar provocaba que terminaran rozándose. Intentó moverse para poder ver en el exterior pero inmediatamente supo que se trataba de una mala idea, la distancia entre los dos se volvió inexistente y terminó apoyado en el pecho de su compañera.

Podía sentir como subía y bajaba con velocidad. El sonido de la respiración de Hinata delataba el nerviosismo que ella estaba experimentando. Intentó moverse pero lo único que logró fue profundizar el contacto por lo que prefirió quedarse allí y tratar de buscar un plan que le permitiera salir de esa situación.

Hinata también intentó alejarse. Si Sasuke hubiera podido ver su rostro habría notado lo sonrojada que estaba y habría creído que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero no fue así, solo pudo sentir como el roce con Hinata se hacía más intenso y la forma en que parecía abrazarlo con las piernas.

Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos en el momento que Shizune abrió el armario para indicarles que la prueba había terminado. Todos ellos lucían incrédulos, sorprendidos al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

—Aunque no estoy en contra del amor una misión no es el lugar para que hagan ese tipo de cosas pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar —comentó Tsunade sin siquiera intentar disimular su risa para luego dirigirse a los demás —, los tortolitos necesitan de un tiempo a solas.

—Nosotros… no… —intentó decir Hinata pero nadie la escuchó, el que ninguno de los dos hubiera intentado moverse tampoco le daba credibilidad a sus palabras.


	20. La trampa

**La trampa**

* * *

Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento. Ino y Karin la miraban fijamente, ambas parecían querer decir algo pero por algún motivo callaban. Hinata las conocía, ambas eran sus amigas por lo que sabía que ella no era de las que solían quedarse calladas. Una parte de ella temía lo que pudieran estar planeando.

—Iré por palomitas —intentó excusarse. Todavía le quedaban en el tazón pero necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—Ni siquiera intentes escapar —la detuvo Ino.

—Tienes mucho de qué hablarnos —agregó Karin.

—No sé de qué hablan —intentó defenderse pero el tartamudeo con el que hablaba no ayudaba mucho.

—¡De Sasuke! Los vimos en Ichiraku.

Hinata sabía de qué hablaban. Después de haber regresado de su misión con el equipo Ocho había pasado a Ichiraku por un tazón de ramen. Sasuke le había dicho que necesitaba hablar de ella. No era lo que Ino o Karin imaginaban, él solo quería preguntarle por unos pergaminos que necesitaba leer.

Pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle a sus amigas. No porque las decepcionaría sino porque estaría ocultando gran parte de la historia. Ambos se habían dirigido a la biblioteca de su clan para buscar la información necesaria, contaban con la autorización de su padre y del Consejo por lo que no tuvo que informarles del mismo pero con lo que no contaban era con que se quedarían encerrados durante varias horas.

Destruir la puerta hubiera sido sencillo. Habrían salido sin tener ningún problema pero eso hubiera significado meterse en problemas con el clan Hyuaga y a ninguno de ellos le convenía. Hinata sabía que de decirles que se besaron Ino y Karin no dejarían de hacerles preguntas y aunque una parte de ella quería hablar no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sasuke la había besado pero no habían hablado desde ese momento y ella no sabía qué esperar de él.

—Escuché rumores de que le gustas —comentó Ino tratando de parecer desinteresada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hinata e inmediatamente se reprendió por su impulsividad.

—¡Lo sabía! —agregó Ino emocionada.

—La única que no lo nota eres tú —agregó Karin, no lucía tan emocionada como Ino, su voz denotaba una mezcla entre molestia y tristeza —, Sasuke es diferente cuando está contigo, incluso sonríe más, solo tú y Naruto tienen ese efecto en él.

—Pero necesita de una trampa para admitirlo.


	21. Atrapados

**Atrapados**

* * *

Hinata recogió su ropa esparcida en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Había detectado a Neji y Hanabi cerca por lo que debía darse prisa en abandonar ese lugar. No sabía qué hacían en ese lugar pero sí que de ser encontraba no había ninguna excusa que pudiera justificar el que se encontrara allí junto a Sasuke, siendo la presencia de este último lo más difícil de explicar cuando había dicho que se quedaría con Ino en una pijamada.

No era el hecho de que nadie supiera que estaban saliendo, en Konoha un secreto difícilmente podía ser guardado. Sasuke contaba con la autorización de Hiashi. Hinata sabía que al Consejo le interesaba que el byakugan y el sharingan se combinaran en uno solo, de su padre no estaba seguro, a veces era estricto pero en ocasiones incluso parecía preocuparse por ella. Lo que Hinata no quería que supieran era lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke cuando incluso los besos eran controlados.

Volvió a activar su Byakugan en busca de una salida pero solo encontró a varios shinobis alrededor de la zona. En ese momento descartó toda posibilidad de que fuera coincidencia el que se encontrara allí. La situación de Sasuke era complicada por lo que no debía extrañarle el que tomaran mal su desaparición o que requirieran de su presencia.

—Si salimos por la puerta trasera tendremos que lidiar con un río bastante turbulento —comentó Hinata analizando las opciones de escape, cuando se volteó su rostro se tiñó de rojo —. ¿Podrías vestirte?

—No es necesario —Sasuke señaló uno de sus ojos —. ¿Sabes que puedo viajar entre dimensiones?

Hinata asintió incapaz de decir una palabra. No era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke de esa forma e incluso había hecho mucho más pero le era inevitable. Con el tiempo había adquirido más seguridad pero su timidez era algo que no había desaparecido del todo. Se acercó a Sasuke y tomó su mano. Aunque no sabía a donde la llevaría no podía sentir miedo, a su lado de su novio siempre se sentía segura.


	22. El peor de los amigos

**El peor de los amigos**

* * *

Sasuke se sentía como el peor de los amigos. Fue Naruto quien creyó en él por más que le dio motivos para no hacerlo, quien lo sacó de la oscuridad e intercedió por él para evitar que fuera ejecutado por todos sus crímenes. Le debía tanto, sin embargo parecía que él solo sabía hacerle daño.

Sabía que estaba mal, que tener esos pensamientos eran propios del peor de los amigos pero no podía evitarlo. A veces incluso pensaba que de haber ido a la boda de Naruto se hubiera opuesto a la misma y robado a la novia. Mentiría si dijera que siempre le había gustado Hinata, cuando estuvieron en la Academia Ninja no la había visto más de dos veces e incluso durante las pruebas chuunin no tuvo la mejor opinión de ella pero todo cambió cuando visitó a Naruto y los encontró en una cita.

Sus modales lo impresionaron pero no tanto como cuando la vio utilizar su byakugan. En ese momento entendió por qué había tanta gente fascinada con ese doujutsu. Probó con evitarla pero era difícil siendo la esposa de Naruto y teniendo que hacerle llegar al shinobi los reportes de la misión. Varias veces habían tenido que esperar junto a ella, fue así como descubrió que estar a su lado le hacía sentir tranquilidad y cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

No sabía si era posible que Hinata le correspondiera y no quería averiguarlo. Prefería guardar lo que sentía a volver a ser el peor de los amigos, Naruto no merecía que le hiciera algo así.


	23. Aquellos que se han ido

**Aquellos que se han ido**

* * *

Ese día Sasuke compró lirios blancos. No sabía del significado de las flores pero en cuanto las vio sintió que eran las indicadas. Sasuke no acostumbraba obsequiar flores pero se trataba de una ocasión especial por lo que decidió hacer una excepción.

El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a las afueras de Konoha. Hubiera querido que su hermano fuera enterrado en la aldea, junto a su familia pero sabía que eso no era posible a menos que él dijera la verdad sobre Itachi y eso era algo que no podía hacer, sería ir en contra de lo que Itachi hubiera deseado.

—¿Sabes Itachi? —Sasuke colocó uno de los lirios en el lugar donde el cuerpo de su hermano fue enterrado —. Soy feliz, el odio que por tanto tiempo reinó en mi vida ha desaparecido, tengo una familia a la que proteger y Konoha está en paz, tal y como siempre lo quisiste. Quiero creer que la maldición del odio que pesa sobre el clan desapareció, ver a Sarada me hace pensar que es así, su sharingan se activó por amor, incluso he considerado darle un hermanito pero no sé si sea lo correcto en este momento, han pasado muchas cosas.

Sasuke permaneció unos minutos sin decir nada. Deseando que sus palabras pudieran llegar a su hermano, deseando ser lo que Itachi quería que fuese, pidiéndole perdón por lo que le hizo cuando estaba cegado por el odio.

Su siguiente parada fue en la tumba de sus padres. Colocó un lirio en cada lapida. Era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar desde el funeral. En el pasado quiso hacerlo pero nunca reunió el valor, en ese entonces creyó que debía vengarlos primero. Luego supo la verdad y no tuvo oportunidad de ir, siempre viajando, buscando la redención o tratando de descubrir la verdad sobre los Ootsutsuki.

—No sé si vengué a los Uchiha, quienes los condenaron están muertos pero no los asesiné a todos pero sí que restauré al clan. Hice muchas cosas que mancharon nuestro honor, todo en busca de una venganza sin sentido pero gracias a Naruto encontré mi camino y me convertí en un gran shinobi, tal y como ustedes hubieran deseado. Durante mucho tiempo estuve vagando, buscando una redención pero esos viajes se han detenido, la he encontrado y está en casa esperándome.

El tiempo que pasó frente a las tumbas de sus padres fue mayor al que pasó frente a la tumba de Itachi. A Sasuke le hubiera gustado que sus padres conocieran a las personas que le habían dado un lugar al que pertenecer, esas que con solo sonreír le hacían sentir en casa, le hubiera gustado que Sarada pudiera conocer a sus abuelos y tío.

No tuvo problemas en encontrar la tumba de Naruto, el héroe que dio su vida por la aldea, el hombre que fue conocido como uno de los shinobis más poderosos y que había sido capaz de hacer lo imposible. Su mejor amigo, quien no dejó de creer en él y lo impulsó a buscar la felicidad.

—He cumplido mi promesa y los he cuidado —Sasuke colocó un lirio junto a las otras flores, reconoció un girasol e inmediatamente supo quienes se lo dejaron —. Boruto y Himawari están creciendo, estarías orgulloso de ellos si pudieras verlos… Hinata… está bien, seguiré cuidando de ellos no solo porque me lo pediste, ahora son mi familia.

El lapso que pasó frente a la tumba de Naruto fue el más grande. Hubo un tiempo en el que fue su lazo más importante, su mejor amigo a pesar de todo el daño que le causó, seguía siendo alguien especial en su vida pero había otros lazos igual de importantes, Sarada, Boruto y Himawari, aunque los dos últimos no compartían su sangre eran como hijos para él y Hinata, la mujer que le dio una segunda oportunidad y que conquistó su corazón en una época donde todo parecía no tener sentido.

La última tumba que visitó fue la de Sakura. Dejó el último lirio en la lápida. No hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran de ese modo para ella pero admitía que pudo hacer más por la joven que luchó tanto por algo de su amor. Para ella solo tenía una palabra.

—Lo siento, Sakura.


	24. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Está conectado con el drabble "Aquellos que se han ido".

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al llegar a Konoha fue dirigirse a la casa en la que vivía su mejor amigo. Tenía que entregarle al nuevo Hokage el reporte pero consideraba que eso podría esperar. Todo lo relacionado con Kaguya había terminado al igual que su misión. Fue recibido por Hinata, quien sin hacerle ninguna pregunta le indicó que pasara.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para Sasuke el ver a Sarada en el comedor, su hija había estado viviendo en esa casa desde el ataque de Kawaki a Konoha. Hinata no había tenido la obligación de darle un hogar a Sarada pero lo hizo y Sasuke estaba agradecido por ello. Después de la muerte de Naruto tuvo que dejar la aldea nuevamente para continuar su misión y finalmente había terminado.

—¡Siéntate aquí! —Boruto señaló la silla al lado de él.

—Se sentará a mi lado —agregó Sarada con tono molesto.

Sasuke planeaba decirles que no era necesario pues no planeaba quedarse a cenar pero que esperaría a que Sarada terminara de comer. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pues en ese momento llegó Hinata con un plato de comida para él. Decidió tomar asiento en medio de su alumno y de Sarada pues no quería causar ningún problema. Ambos se veían felices por verlo y Sasuke supo que lo estarían aún más cuando supieran que se quedaría en la aldea por un tiempo.

Hinata se sentó frente a él, al lado de Himawari. Ocasionalmente sus miradas se encontraron y Sasuke se preguntó si estaría bien. Naruto le había hecho prometer que la protegería y sin embargo era poco lo que la había visto desde que dejó la aldea para reunir información. Ella parecía estar bien, las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos era lo único que la delataban. Boruto y Sarada discutían mientras que Himawari los escuchaba atentamente. Lo que había ocurrido los había marcado, ellos no conocían la guerra y no debían haber experimentado ese dolor, sin embargo lo hicieron pero tenían la fuerza para reponerse y seguir adelante.

Al finalizar la cena, Sasuke y Sarada se despidieron y se marcharon a su casa. Sasuke notó como la expresión de su hija se ensombrecía, esa era probablemente la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar desde la muerte de su madre. Al día siguiente, Sasuke visitó al Hokage y le entregó su reporte. Las visitas a la casa de Hinata no se detuvieron aunque la mayoría de misiones que Sasuke tomó no eran lejos de la aldea. Había notado que en ese lugar Sarada se sentía más tranquila y la sensación de un hogar que lo embargaba cada vez que los visitaba.


	25. Flores

**Flores**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Honter11:** Gracias por tus palabras. Sobre el fic "Más allá de la vista", ya he publicado la continuación y final de ese one shot. Espero que este drabble sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Sasuke sabía que Ino lo había estado observando desde el momento en que entró a la floristería pero pretendió que no lo había notado. Le molestaba ser el centro de la atención pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, desde su regreso a Konoha, la mayoría de la aldea parecía atenta a lo que hiciera, algunos lo veían como una amenaza, otros con admiración, dudaba que Ino tuviera uno de esos motivos.

Colocó varias flores en la cesta, un ejemplar de cada tipo que encontró. Tuvo especial cuidado de que no se maltrataran a pesar de que no le gustaban las flores. Consideraba que eran inútiles y que el tiempo invertido en cuidarlas sería de más utilidad si se empleara en entrenar, mas se trataba de una ocasión especial y estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

—Naruto —escuchó a Ino, cuando Naruto apareció notó que llevaba un delantal que lo identificaba como trabajador de la floristería, no era algo que le extrañara, recordaba que Naruto le había contado que la señora Yamanaka se lo había puesto como condición para poder salir con su hija —, muéstrale a Sasuke las flores que recibimos ayer. Estoy segura de que Hinata las amara.

Naruto asintió con un gesto de cabeza antes de obedecer las órdenes de su novia. De haberse tratado de otra ocasión, Sasuke se había preguntado cómo había hecho Ino para saber que las flores eran un obsequio para Hinata, pero en esa ocasión su prioridad era terminar su compra, no había visto a Hinata en varios días por su última misión, esta se había alargado más de lo planeado por lo que no pudo asistir a su cumpleaños.

—A Hinata le hará muy feliz verte, se nota que te quiere —le dijo Naruto en cuanto se encontraron en el jardín, el rostro de Naruto adquirió un tono de seriedad —, no la vayas a lastimar.

—Lo haré —respondió Sasuke, conocía a Naruto lo suficiente para saber que no lo decía por su reputación como ex ninja renegado y sospechaba que se debía a la incomodidad que había notado en ambos poco después de su regreso.


	26. La mudanza

**La mudanza**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Está conectado con el drabble "Aquellos que se han ido" y "Un nuevo comienzo".

* * *

Para Sarada, el terminar de vaciar la última caja no significaba nada, solo era la manera de hacer oficial algo que ya todos daban por hecho. Incluso desde antes de que Sasuke le había hablado de la mudanza, pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Hinata que en la suya. Era el lugar en donde se quedaba cuando su padre salía en una misión y el que ella visitaba cada vez que regresaba de las suyas.

No era algo que le molestara, Hinata, Himawari y Boruto le agradaban. Ellos la habían ayudado a sobrellevar la pérdida de su madre y le habían ofrecido un hogar cuando no tenía ninguno. Admitía que en ocasiones podía ser un tanto extraño el tratar a Boruto como un hermano a pesar de que lo conocía desde pequeña, pero no creía que fuera algo a lo que no pudiera acostumbrarse.

En especial porque había visto como Sasuke y Hinata se iban volviendo más cercanos. Había notado en ambos el dolor de la pérdida pero también la comprensión, como no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse, la fortaleza de dos adultos que querían mantener a sus familias de pie. Sarada quería creer que a pesar de la perdida, todo estaría bien.


	27. Cena familiar

**Cena familiar**

* * *

Para Himawari no era nada nuevo el ver a Sasuke en su casa. Al principio solo pasaba para buscar a Naruto o a su hermano mayor, con el tiempo sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes. La mayoría de veces era su hermano mayor quien lo invitaba a cenar, en otras ocasiones era su madre quien lo hacía, como agradecimiento por el entrenamiento que le daba a Boruto o porque necesitara hablar con él, o simplemente porque considerara que se veía hambriento. Lo que sí era extraño era el que su padre también estuviera en la cena familiar.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Himawari veía a su padre. Incluso desde antes del divorcio, solía pasar poco tiempo en la casa, su trabajo como Hokage lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. No era que Naruto no tuviera permiso para visitarlos, él podía hacerlo cada vez que quisiera, y los fines de semana se quedaban en su casa, tampoco era que se llevara mal con su madre, sus padres no habían podido salvar su matrimonio pero sí su amistad.

—¿Qué te parecería Sasuke como padre? —le dijo Boruto, por la seriedad con la que le hizo la pregunta, Himawari se preguntó si su hermano sabía algo que ella no.

—Creo que estaría bien, además hace a mamá feliz.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque sería extraño tener a Sarada como hermana —agregó Boruto sin abandonar su expresión pensativa.

A Himawari la actitud de su hermano le pareció extraña. Sabía de su admiración por Sasuke, ella también lo hacía e imaginó que la idea de tenerlo como padre le alegraría. Supuso que Boruto nunca había llegado a verlo de ese modo. Aunque admitía que a ella también la tomó por sorpresa cuando Hinata y Sasuke hicieron oficial su noviazgo.


	28. Cacería de brujas

**Cacería de brujas**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Este one shot se encuentra basado en la canción La Bruja de Megurine Luka.

Contiene Naruto x Ino.

 **Sumary:** Era poco lo que Sasuke Uchiha sabía de Hinata, pero eso no evitó que se enamorara de ella. Los problemas comenzaron cuando la desconfianza fue más fuerte que el amor.

* * *

Sasuke se sentía frustrado. Se suponía que debía haber llegado al castillo del reino Uzumaki en la mañana, pero faltaba poco para que anocheciera y no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que se encontraba. Maldijo a su suerte y a Itachi también. Sabía que su hermano no tenía culpa por lo ocurrido, que fue él quien quiso viajar solo, pero se decía que si Itachi no fuera tan talentoso él podría pedir ayuda sin sentirse inferior a su hermano.

De lo único que Sasuke no se arrepentía era de haber enviado sus pertenencias. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento se encontraban en el castillo, probablemente desde hacía horas. Sabía que Naruto le haría preguntas, incluso que se burlaría si llegaba a enterarse de que se había extraviado, pero era algo que prefería antes que estar perdido y tener que cargar con todo su equipaje, el cual no era nada pequeño.

Ver a una mujer pasar le hizo alegrarse. No había visto a ninguna persona en más de una hora. En otras circunstancias ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado, pero el hambre, el frío y el cansancio habían logrado ablandar su orgullo.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo a modo de saludo. No estaba de buen humor, pero como príncipe sabía que sus modales debían ser impecables en todo momento —. ¿Conoce el camino al castillo?

—Puedo mostrarle el camino, si es lo que necesita.

—Lo agradecería mucho.

La joven le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. Aproximadamente una hora después comenzó a ver las primeras señales de un pueblo. Dos horas después estaría llegando al castillo. La joven no intentó forzar ningún tipo de conversación durante el camino ni le hizo preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder. Sasuke agradeció por ello. El motivo de su viaje no era ningún secreto, pero el joven Uchiha lo prefería de ese modo, especialmente si le evitaba compañías indeseadas.

A pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba por el viaje, su mal humor había desaparecido por completo durante el recorrido. No sabía si era la compañía de la joven que lo había acompañado o el hecho de no estar perdido lo que lo hizo sentirse mejor. Mentalmente se dijo que debía ser la segunda opción.

Lo único que le molestó fueron las ocasiones miradas de los aldeanos. En más de una ocasión los vio detenerse y murmurar. No sabía si eran conscientes de su identidad o si lo que les llamaba la atención era la manera en que se veía. Si era esto último, Sasuke se dijo que la joven a su lado podía ser el centro de atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó poco antes de llegar al castillo. Sasuke consideraba necesario saber el nombre de la persona que lo había sacado de un apuro.

—Hinata —respondió la joven. Sasuke tuvo problemas para entender lo que decía pues tartamudeaba.

—¿Cómo puedo pagarte por tu servicio?

—No es necesario, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer —respondió Hinata notablemente avergonzada.

—Insisto —a Sasuke se le había enseñado desde pequeño que un príncipe siempre pagaba sus deudas y esa no podía ser la excepción.

Hinata no respondió. Tampoco esperó una respuesta por parte de Sasuke. Únicamente se volteó y se retiró. Sasuke intentó detenerla, pero Hinata fue demasiado rápida. Bastó un minuto para que ella desapareciera de su vista.

Se dirigió a la puerta del castillo. Sasuke tenía la intención de buscarla después, pero en ese momento sabía que tenía unos asuntos pendientes. Golpeó la puerta y fue recibido por una monja. Tardó varios minutos en reconocerla e inmediatamente se lamentó por encontrarla tan pronto. Fueron amigos en la infancia, pero a Sasuke le molestaba el hecho de que ella no pudiera aceptar que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

El verla vestida de monja le hizo pensar que podía estar equivocado. Si ella había elegido ese camino él no haría nada para detenerla. Incluso podrían retomar su amistad y junto a Naruto volver a ser el grupo que fueron durante su infancia.

—Te esperaba temprano. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Naruto?

—En el salón real, él está…

Sasuke pasó a su lado sin siquiera preocuparse por ser cortés o esperar a que ella terminara de hablar. La forma en que lo había recibido le había parecido tan necesitada de atención. Sasuke tuvo la sospecha de que si le hubiera pedido que renunciara a sus hábitos lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Cuando ingresó al salón real supo que no había llegado en buen momento. Al lado de Naruto se encontraba una joven de la cual no tenía precisamente buenos recuerdos. En el pasado ella había sido una de las mujeres que se había disputado su atención. No se sentía de humor para pasar por eso de nuevo.

—Hola, Sasuke —lo saludaron Naruto e Ino al unísono.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke —fue el saludo de Minato y Kushina.

—Lamento el retraso, pero me surgieron algunos inconvenientes durante el camino.

—Te perdiste —le dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

Sasuke gruñó a modo de respuesta. Tratándose de Naruto no era algo que debiera sorprenderlo. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de su amigo habría hecho lo mismo. Ambos habían tenido esa dinámica desde que los Uzumaki lo habían aceptado como pupilo y dudaba que pudiera llegar a cambiar con el tiempo.

—Será mejor que me retire, deberé comenzar cuanto antes si quiero tener las flores listas a tiempo.

—Espera unos minutos —le pidió Naruto —, creo que es el momento de darle a Sasuke la noticia.

—Si no puedes esperar, por mí no hay problema —respondió Ino divertida.

Sasuke se preguntó mentalmente qué clase de tontería estaría planeando Naruto. El que Ino lo ignorara era algo que no le importaba, pero si se le sumaba la actitud de Naruto le resultaba muy sospechoso.

—Ino y yo nos vamos a casar —le dijo Naruto. Su tono de voz delataba la felicidad que le provocaba ese hecho.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Sabía que no había visitado el reino de los Uzumaki en varios años, pero no creyó las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. La última vez que estuvo en ese castillo Ino se colgaba de su hombro pidiéndole una cita. La felicidad en el rostro de Ino parecía ser auténtica, pero él prefirió no descartar nada.

—Naruto y yo estamos comprometidos —le dijo Ino.

El rostro de Ino mostraba felicidad y su voz denotaba emoción, pero Sasuke no estaba convencido de que fuera sincera. No estaba celoso, eso lo tenía más que claro. Incluso le alegraba el desinterés mostrado por Ino. Lo que le preocupaba era que Naruto saliera lastimado. Conocía a su amigo y sabía lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

—Felicidades —le dijo. Sasuke se dijo que no le daría motivos a Ino para que pensara que estaba celoso, incluso cuando no parecía estar mintiendo.

—Nos vemos mañana —Ino se despidió con un beso de Naruto, se dirigió a los reyes —. Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes. Hasta luego —al final se dirigió a Sasuke, su tono de voz, aunque un poco coqueto era principalmente amistoso —, espero que podamos hablar más.

Sasuke le entregó los documentos a Kushina y esperó la respuesta de la reina. Leyó cada una de sus expresiones mientras ella leía el documento y supo que esta aceptaría el tratado. En cuanto recibió el documento firmado supo que su trabajo había terminado. Sasuke se había ofendido al recibir esa tarea y, aunque sabía que podía verse como una ofensa el enviar un documento de tanta importancia en el correo, sentía que su padre estaba infravalorando sus habilidades.

—Ven, Sasuke, te mostraré tu habitación —le dijo Naruto —, es muy tarde para que regreses y es nuestro deber ofrecerte hospedaje. Además, mi boda será pronto, apuesto a que tus padres ya recibieron la invitación.

Sasuke gruñó a modo de respuesta. Sabía que Naruto tenía razón, pero lo que más le molestaba era que parecía haber esperado que se perdiera. Varias veces le había pedido que los visitara y en cada una de esas ocasiones su respuesta fue la misma. Sus padres le habían pedido que revisara un tratado con los reyes y él planeaba regresar en cuanto dicho tratado fuera aceptado o rechazado.

—¿La viste? —le preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke no necesitó de nombres para saber de quien se trataba. Incluso sospechaba que fue él quien le había contado sobre su visita. Aunque su visita no era del tipo confidencial sí se había asegurado de que nadie se diera cuenta de su viaje. La actitud de Naruto era algo que le confundía, no entendía sus motivos para intentar unirlos cuando él tenía sentimientos por ella.

—¿Ya la superaste? —le preguntó. No solo era un intento de cambiar de tema, su curiosidad era sincera.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho no le habría propuesto matrimonio a Ino —Naruto pocas veces solía comportarse de manera seria por lo que supo que su comentario lo había ofendido.

—¿Puedes decir lo mismo de ella? —agregó, el que Naruto estuviera molesto no era algo que lo asustara.

—Aunque no lo creas, no eres el centro del universo —respondió Naruto, parecía menos molesto —, Ino me ha demostrado de muchas formas que soy a quien ella eligió.

—Si sigues hablando de esa forma me darás nauseas.

—Si estuvieras enamorado me entenderías.

—Solo los idiotas se enamoran.

—Yo estoy enamorado.

—Eso refuerza mi punto.

—Si le dieras una oportunidad a…

—Está obsesionada, de otra forma no puedo entender que no entienda mis indirectas. Puedo tolerar su amistad, fuimos un equipo en el pasado, pero nada más, es demasiado molesta para mí.

—Definitivamente eres un cabrón.

Sasuke apuró sus pasos e ingresó a la que, en el pasado había sido su habitación. Cerró la puerta sin importarle que Naruto estuviera del otro lado. Era su forma de decirle que no deseaba continuar con esa conversación. Naruto estuvo insistiendo por varios minutos antes de marcharse. Sasuke sabía que su amigo no había insistido, era, probablemente, la persona más obstinada que conocía.

Sasuke no pensó en Hinata hasta que la vio el día siguiente. Naruto le había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar su traje en la sastrería. Naruto podía ser el príncipe, pero su humildad hacía que fuera visto por los aldeanos como uno de ellos. Aunque la situación de Sasuke no era diferente, podía pasearse por las calles con igual tranquilidad.

Hinata se encontraba en cuclillas. No fue hasta que se acercó a ella que supo lo que estaba haciendo. En sus manos cargaba un pequeño pájaro. La vio subir hasta un árbol y colocar al pequeño animal dentro de su nido. Por unos instantes consideró decirle lo equivocada de su decisión. No era un experto en aves, pero estaba seguro de que los pájaros solían rechazar a aquellos que fueron tocados por humanos al considerarlos una amenaza. Ver la felicidad en su rostro lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Esperó a que bajara y en cuanto lo hizo, colocó unas monedas de oro en sus manos. Se marchó sin esperar respuesta, convencido de que había cumplido con su deber. Quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que, de darle una oportunidad, ella habría rechazado el oro y toda forma en que pudiera compensarla por el favor recibido.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Le debía un favor.

—Pudiste ser más amable —le reprochó Naruto.

—No era necesario.

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la sastrería. El único motivo por el que dejaron de discutir fue porque la costurera amenazó a Naruto con un alfiler en caso de moverse. Años de conocer a Naruto y a Sasuke le habían ensañado como tratar con ellos.

—Con este traje te verás tan bien que Ino se olvidará de escapar —le dijo la costurera a modo de broma.

—¿Notó algo raro en Ino? ¿Cree que se arrepintió? —preguntó Naruto notablemente asustado.

—Solo bromeaba. Sé reconocer a una mujer enamorada cuando la veo y no tengo dudas acerca de lo mucho que Ino te ama —respondió la costurera con voz amable.

Sasuke se dijo que si la costurera lo decía debía de haber algo de verdad en sus palabras. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Ayame parecía estar enterada de todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo. Mentalmente se propuso vigilar a Ino sin que esta lo supiera. En caso de fingir sabía que la atraparía.

Después de varias horas de observación decidió darle un voto de confianza a Ino. La había visto elegir las flores para la boda, probarse peinados entre otras cosas que a Sasuke le resultaron demasiado aburridas. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de dormirse. La vio leyendo libros sobre la cacería de brujas y tacharlos en varias ocasiones. El rostro de Ino mostró muchas expresiones, la mayoría eran de enojo. Tiempo después Sasuke se enteraría de su lucha contra las persecuciones de brujas.

Sasuke había escuchado sobre la cacería de brujas en muchos lugares. Historias sobre cientos de personas que fueron quemadas, colgadas y torturadas para obtener una confesión. En su reino y en el de Naruto este tipo de cosas ocurría con menor frecuencia, pero era tal la paranoia de los aldeanos que no podían detenerlas del todo.

Sasuke decidió darle un voto de confianza a Ino. Incluso planeaba comprarle un obsequio cuando tuvo noticias de sus padres y hermano. Sabían que estarían en el castillo el día siguiente, pero no que habían nombrado a Itachi como el heredero de la corona. Era algo que sabía que pasaría, su hermano no era solo el mayor, también era al que todos consideraban como el más acto para el puesto. Pero el saberlo no hacía que fuera más sencillo de aceptar.

Dejó el castillo sin decirle nada a nadie. En ese momento lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a solas. Olvidarse de todo, aún sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que regresar y enfrentar el hecho de que, pese a lo mucho que se había esforzado, era Itachi quien sería coronado como rey.

Ver unas plantas crecer debajo de unos árboles no lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Quería olvidarse de sus problemas, pero al ver esos pequeños arboles le era inevitable compararlo con su situación y pensar en Itachi como el árbol que le robaba la luz.

"Si Itachi no existiera, mis problemas tampoco lo harían", pensó Sasuke y pensamientos que no le agradaban comenzaban a formarse en su mente. No quería odiar a Itachi, él lo admiraba y no mentiría al decir que era la persona que más admiraba. Era solo que era tan fácil sentirse invisible cuando estaba a su lado, sentir que a su padre no le importaba lo que pasaba.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Sasuke levantó la mirada sorprendido. No necesitó hacerlo para reconocer a la persona que le hablaba, su voz le parecía inconfundible.

—No estoy perdido, solo salí a tomar aire.

—No me refería a eso —respondió Hinata. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero Sasuke pudo notar en ella lo determinada que estaba a ayudarlo —. Si tienes algo que quieras decir, puedes contármelo, prometo no decirle a nadie ni juzgarte.

Sasuke no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie sobre lo que le pasaba. Incluso se suponía que él no debía estar enterad, pues había escuchado la conversación entre Minato y Kushina cuando buscaba algo para tomar. Pero al final lo hizo. La tranquilidad que Hinata le inspiraba hizo que sacara de su interior eso que tanto daño le hacía.

—No tienes que ser un rey para convertirte en un gran hombre —le dijo Hinata —, nunca te olvides de tus sueños y cuando menos lo esperen se harán realidad, aunque no de la forma en que esperas.

La mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre Hinata. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho algo similar. También le había dicho que, cuando estaba a solas con su padre, era sobre él de quien hablaba. Pensar en eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Gracias —le dijo Sasuke y sus palabras eran sinceras.

No regreso al castillo de inmediato. Se quedó junto a Hinata hasta poco antes del amanecer. Él no hizo ningún intento por entablar conversación y ella tampoco. Sasuke no sintió el deseo de hablar y agradeció que Hinata lo respetara. Su compañía era todo lo que necesitaba en un momento como ese.

Los siguientes días fueron especialmente complicados. Naruto lo nombró su padrino de bodas. En ese momento no pensó en todas las responsabilidades que implicaba. Tuvo que participar en muchos de los preparativos de la boda e incluso organizarle una despedida de soltero, algo que no hubiera podido hacer de no ser por la ayuda de Shisui.

Itachi también lo ayudó, todo lo que pudo. Como el heredero de la corona tenía varios asuntos que resolver por lo que el tiempo con el que contaba era poco. El que Ino le pidiera ayuda para su campaña contra la cacería de brujas. Sasuke no entendía porque la joven florista se veía más preocupada por esa campaña que por su propia boda. Tiempo después lo entendería y se arrepentiría de no haberle dado la suficiente importancia.

—Eres un aburrido —Shisui le dijo Sasuke —, ninguna despedida de soltera estará completa sin tango.

—Es un baile vulgar —respondió Sasuke cansado de la discusión.

—Para nada. Apostaría que en unos años será conocido como un baile elegante.

—Si tuvieras razón, cosa que dudo, no quiero imaginar los bailes vulgares. Sin contar lo que haría Ino si llegara a enterarse.

La expresión en el rostro de Shisui le hizo saber a Sasuke que había elegido bien las palabras. No fue la única ocasión en la que utilizó el enojo de Ino para evitar que Shisui usara muchas de sus ideas, algo que, difícilmente hubiera podido lograr usando otros métodos. Sus ideas y las de su primo eran muy diferentes.

Cuando iba de camino a su casa lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba acostarse y dormir durante las pocas horas que tenía. Una novicia lo detuvo. Al ver a su amiga de la infancia consideró ignorarla. No estaba de humor para lidiar con ninguna persona, con unas pocas excepciones, y tenía una sospecha de lo que ella le diría.

No estaba del todo equivocado.

—Después de la boda de Naruto dejaré de ser una novicia, pero si tú me lo pides renunciaré a ser una novia. Lo dejaría todo por ti.

—Eres molesta.

Sasuke intentó marcharse. No le importaba lo mucho que sus palabras habían afectado a la monja. Tampoco le importaba lo que Naruto o Ino pudieran decirle al respecto. Estaba convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Es por ella ¿cierto? —Sasuke no necesitó ver la fotografía en el cartel para saber de quien hablaba —. ¿Sabías que es una bruja?

—No digas tonterías.

—¿Cómo puedes explicar que nadie sepa nada de ella? Hay rumores en los pueblos vecinos de que la han visto volar en una escoba. Has cambiado. Ella te ha embrujado para que la ames.

Aunque Sasuke consideraba absurdo que Hinata pudiera ser una bruja no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. Incluso cuando cerraba sus ojos podía ver el cartel que culpaba a Hinata de ser una bruja. Era como si este hubiera sido pegado a sus parpados. Recordó haber visto el pájaro al que Hinata había ayudado junto a sus padres. En ese momento había creído que se trataba de otra ave, pero comenzaba a dudar.

Recordó cada uno de los momentos que pasó con Hinata, cada una de las veces que la había visto. Al principio no encontró nada extraño y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo. Incluso lo del pájaro le parecía una casualidad. Luego recordó sus ojos y el extraño color que le pareció ver cuando estaba cerca. Cada uno de sus recuerdos fue modificado y sus dudas crecieron hasta que le pareció tan evidente lo que pasaba.

Necesitaba ver a Hinata.

—¿Me buscabas? —le preguntó Hinata, aunque tartamudeaba lo hacía menos que cuando la conoció.

—¿Eres una bruja?

—No —respondió Hinata, su tartamudeo había regresado.

Sasuke tomó eso como una señal de culpabilidad. En su reino la cacería de brujas era solo un rumor. Era poco lo que sabía de los juicios, no era consciente de la tortura a la que una persona era sometida hasta que admitiera ser culpable de los cargos ni lo inexactos que pudieran ser esos juicios.

Solo podía pensar en lo traicionado que se sentía y preguntarse si lo que sentía por ella era real.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Llevó su mano hasta la daga en su bolsillo y cortó el cabello de Hinata con un solo corte. Una vez seguro de que no podría usar sus poderes, la entregó a la inquisición. Ellos no tenían permiso para colgar a los prisioneros por lo que, sin el conocimiento de los reyes, empleaban otra forma de "purificar a las brujas".

Hinata no opuso resistencia. Todos asumieron que era incapaz hacerlo cuando su cabello había sido cortado hasta los hombros. Parecía perdida, como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

No hubo juicio.

Sasuke vio cómo llevaban a Hinata hasta un poste y era atada. El lugar se encontraba preparado para la hoguera, pero Sasuke no pensó en ello. Su mente estaba ocupada lidiando con la culpa y con el sentimiento de que había hecho lo correcto. Esto último se sentía como un intento desesperado por sentirse mejor y deshacerse de sus deseos por liberarla.

—Tú fuiste quien atrapó a la bruja, así que tú tendrás el honor de purificarla.

Sasuke tomó la antorcha. Debatiéndose mentalmente si debía hacerlo. Las palabras de "penitencia" le hacían creer que era lo correcto. Incluso llegó a pensar que quemarla era la única forma de salvar su alma y ayudarla a alcanzar la redención.

Cuando vio el rostro de Hinata encontró una lágrima que se deslizaba sobre su mejilla. No sabía si era su imaginación o algo más, pero podría jurar que era roja.

Cuando unas alas negras brotaron de la espalda de Hinata supo que había cometido un grave error.


	29. Alas negras

**Alas negras**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Continuación de "Cacería de Brujas"

* * *

 **Sumary:** La gente del pueblo se ha dividido en dos bandos, quienes creían que Hinata era un ángel, corrompido por la maldad de quienes la juzgaron y quienes creían que era una bruja y que su juicio fue algo justo.

* * *

Sasuke tomó una de las plumas negras que habían caído al suelo. Era suave, Sasuke dudaba que existiera algo más suave en el mundo. La acarició con sus manos, pensando en Hinata, queriendo saber qué sería de ella. No era una bruja, de eso estaba seguro. Las brujas no podían usar magia con el cabello corto, pero Hinata había escapad de su cautiverio usando un par de alas que le hacían pensar en un ángel.

—Lo siento —le dijo la monja —, solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, no sabía que ella era…

—No digas nada, solo dices tonterías.

Sasuke había sido quien cortó el cabello de Hinata y la entregó a quienes la condenaron, pero eso no hacía que culpara menos a la monja. Quería ver sus cabellos de un tono más oscuro y su rostro del mismo color, quería que ella ardiera entre las llamas y pagara por haber insistido tanto en que Hinata era una bruja.

—Creí que era lo correcto…

—No trates de justificarte, tú sabes porque lo hiciste y no fue porque se fuera de tu deber.

Las palabras de Sasuke provocaron que la monja llorara, pero al joven príncipe no podía importarle menos. Ella había sido su amiga y en ocasiones llegó a preocuparse por ella. La quería como una compañera, hasta que le dijo que la amaba y se convirtió en una molestia.

La llegada de la guardia real provocó que aquellos que no seguían sorprendidos por la ascensión de Hinata huyeran. Quienes se quedaron fueron arrestados y juzgados por la quema de brujas que organizaron. Fue poco el tiempo en que estuvieron encerrados, aunque estuvieron en el lugar del crimen no se pudo probar que fueran algo más que espectadores o personas que caminaban casualmente por el lugar.

La boda de Naruto e Ino fue aplazada. Ambos estaban deseosos de poder unir sus vidas en matrimonio, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que había otras prioridades. En lugar de la ceremonia de boda se organizó una reunión para debatir lo que se haría respecto a la cacería de brujas y como el reino debería reaccionar ante una acusación.

—No podemos ignorar las acusaciones de brujería —comentó Minato con pesar —, de hacerlo el pueblo hará sus propios juicios y ese es el peor de los escenarios.

—Debemos declarar la cacería de brujas como una práctica ilegal y asegurarnos de que se cumpla dicha ley. Es un asesinato, no podemos permitir que algo así continúe dándose como si fuera algo normal o necesario —comentó Ino. Su voz denotaba la impotencia que le provocaba el que sus intentos carecieran de resultados o que estos no fueran los que ella deseaba.

Ese había sido otro punto por el que no pudieron mantener a los aldeanos mucho tiempo encerrados. La Inquisición era un grupo conformado por aldeanos y eran quienes se encargaban de los juicios por brujería en su mayoría. El juicio de Hinata no había sido el primero, pero sí el único en el que la acusada pudo escapar antes de que se cumpliera la sentencia.

—Todos los que participaron en la ejecución de Hinata deben ser ejecutados, incluyéndome.

Sasuke había atado la pluma de Hinata a un cordón y la había atado a su cuello. Al principio culpó a la monja por lo que había pasado con Hinata, pero después de hablar con su hermano llegó a la conclusión de que él era el culpable. Fue él quien desconfió de Hinata y la entregó a la Inquisición para que fuera "purificada". La amaba, no podía negarlo, pero no confío en ella y se lamentaba tanto por ello.

Itachi no lo había culpado por lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera lo insinuó. El heredero había insistido en que no había culpables y que, de haberlos, este era el miedo que impulsaba a las personas a ver enemigos en donde no los había y el odio que usaba este medio para deshacerse de aquellos a que consideraba indeseables.

Esas palabras lo hicieron reflexionar en sus acciones y preguntarse qué lo había inspirado a traicionar a Hinata. No sabía si fue el miedo ni quería admitirlo, pero tampoco pudo negarlo, la vio como una enemiga que logró hacer que se enamorara de ella sin que él sospechara. Pensó en el odio. Odió la idea de ser controlado, odió pensar que todo lo que sabía de Hinata era un engaño y realmente deseó que ella pudiera sentir, aunque fuera un poco de lo que él sentía. En su momento creyó hacer lo correcto y en ese momento se odiaba tanto por haber alejado a Hinata de esa manera.

El sentimiento de dolor que le provocó la pérdida de Hinata alimentó el odio. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver el rostro de Hinata, su expresión llena de dolor al saberse traicionada y esa lágrima roja que cayó por su mejilla antes de que unas alas negras brotaran de su espalda. El odio que sentía era tan fuerte como su deseo por venganza. Quería que todos los que lastimaron a Hinata sufrieran, aunque fuera una parte de lo que Hinata sintió y eso lo incluía a él.

—Si lo hacemos no seríamos muy diferente a ellos y solo generaríamos más odio —interrumpió Naruto. Estaba molesto con la cacería de brujas que organizaron a su espalda, pero no deseaba responder con la misma violencia. Jiraiya no aprobaría algo así y él tampoco.

—Si lo dices por…

—Sé que ella fue la que más insistió en culparla, pero debes entenderla.

—¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

Sasuke esperaba una reacción negativa por parte de Ino que nunca llegó. Creyó que la vería gritar, quejarse o reclamar por sus palabras, no sabía si a él o a Naruto, y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que Sasuke no esperó fue una reacción calmada por parte de la novia de su mejor amigo. Su rostro no mostró la desconfianza que creyó le provocarían esas palabras y eso lo hizo sentirse aún más molesto. No podía soportar que Ino pudiera hacer lo que él no pudo.

—Es mi amiga y no puedo abandonar a una amiga que se ha equivocado.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

—También haría lo mismo por ti —agregó Naruto y Sasuke sabía que era cierto. No era la primera vez que Naruto lo defendía, recordaba que fue él quien en el pasado lo detuvo de abandonar su reino y desertar de su puesto. Eso había sido antes de conocer a Hinata.

Naruto siempre andaba predicando la paz, repitiendo las enseñanzas de su antiguo maestro Jiraiya. El que dos amigos estuvieran involucrados hacía que su convicción fuera aún más fuerte al igual que sus deseos por evitar que el odio se siguiera propagando. Sasuke comprendía los motivos de Naruto, pero no lo aceptaba. Todo lo que deseaba era venganza y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie lo impidiera, incluso Naruto.

—Los culpables afrontaran las consecuencias por sus actos —le dijo Ino —. Pero tenemos que hacerlo de la manera correcta. Las cacerías de brujas no terminaran solo porque se prohíban. La gente encontrara una manera de reunirse y usara cada vez mejores técnicas. Lo que debemos hacer es demostrarles que no son necesarias.

Sasuke gruñó a modo de respuesta. Sabía que Ino tenía razón. Prohibir las cacerías de brujas no había evitado que Hinata fuera juzgada y hubiera sido ejecutada si no hubiera extendido sus alas y roto las cuerdas que la ataban. También sabía que juzgar a quienes la juzgaron no resolvería nada ni la traería de vuelta incluso si estaba en lo correcto al suponer que seguía con vida. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía y no le importaba.

—Propongo que retomemos los juicios —sugirió Itachi —, los aldeanos deben saber que no estamos ignorando el asunto de la brujería, además de que de este modo podemos controlar el trato que reciben los acusados y asegurarnos de que sean tratados con dignidad y justicia.

Uno de los motivos por el que los juicios habían sido suspendidos era por la crueldad de estos. Cuando alguien era acusado de brujería todas sus posesiones pasaban a manos de quien lo acusó y era encerrado en una celda que no era suficiente contener a todas las personas que eran encarceladas. Podían pasar meses antes de que fueran juzgados, algunos incluso morían antes de presentarse en la corte, pero esto no era una garantía de poder sobrevivir. Muy pocos eran considerados como inocentes al final del juicio.

—Podría funcionar —comentó Minato —, si no podemos detener las cacerías, será mejor que seamos nosotros quienes impongamos las reglas y protejamos a quienes necesiten ser protegidos.

—Me encargaré de la ampliación de las cárceles —agregó Kushina —, y de implementar medidas para hacer que la estancia de los acusados sea lo más humanamente posible.

Nuevamente Sasuke gruñó a modo de respuesta. El hecho de que fueran tan optimistas le parecía repugnante. No logra entender cómo podían preocuparse tanto por proteger a los acusados y se olvidaban de juzgar a los delatores. El recuerdo de la monja que lo convenció de la culpabilidad de Hinata lo hizo enojar aún más. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que sus acciones fueron impulsadas por los celos y no por el sentido del deber como aseguraba.

—Las posesiones de aquellos a los que acusan, el deshacerse de un enemigo o de alguien indeseable. Mucho que ganar y nada que perder. Suena como un buen negocio para mí. —comentó Sasuke. No hizo ningún intento por disimular todo el desprecio que sentía —. ¿Es que no lo entienden? La única forma en que esto se detenga es castigando a quienes hacen falsas acusaciones, mostrarles que no están por encima de la ley.

—Eso sería causar miedo innecesario y repetir los errores que deseamos evitar. Queremos justicia, no venganza o fomentar el odio.

—¿Ha funcionado? La única forma de lograr un cambio es con la fuerza y mediante el miedo.

Sasuke no continuó prestando atención al resto de la reunión. Las pocas palabras que logró percibir le permitieron saber que nadie allí estaba dispuesto a utilizar medidas más severas como las que él quería emplear. Sasuke creía que eran demasiado blandos y eso le provocaba repugnancia.

Durante un tiempo las cosas parecían funcionar. La cantidad de acusaciones no disminuyeron, al contrario, pero tenían las condiciones necesarias para proteger a los acusados. El que no hubiera más quemas organizadas por el pueblo le había dado a Ino la falsa sensación de que las medidas tomadas eran efectivas.

Sasuke no había dicho nada al respecto. Cada vez que le preguntaban, la única respuesta que emitía era un gruñido. Su propuesta había sido rechazada, pero él no la había descartado del todo. Durante los últimos días se dedicó a investigar los nombres de todos los que participaron en el juicio de Hinata, encontrando mucho más de lo que buscaba.

—¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos! —escuchaba a una aldeana gritar. Sasuke sintió nauseas al recordar la antorcha que había sostenido cuando sentenciaron a Hinata —. ¡Un ángel ha caído y no podemos permitir que las brujas nos continúen engañando!

—El odio solo genera odio y el temor más temor.

—Debemos dejar de vernos los unos a los otros como enemigos. Dejar de juzgarnos mutuamente para que así un ángel no vuelva a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

—Solo el amor puede vencer al odio.

—Ni uno más.

—Todos somos Hinata.

—El fin del mundo está cerca.

—Arrepiéntanse de sus pecados antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo con que Hinata era un ángel no hizo que sintiera más empatía por esa mujer ni por el grupo que la acompañaba. Esos hombres y mujeres hablaban del infierno y de ángeles que regresarían a la tierra para juzgar a vivos y muertos, desatando con ellos el temido apocalipsis.

Más gente salió a las calles. Por la forma en que hablaban era más que evidente que no formaban parte del primer grupo. Las palabras que gritaban y la forma en que se expresaban dejaba en claro que se trataba de un grupo diferente al primero y no simpatizantes de este.

—Una bruja se ha mostrado abiertamente ante nosotros.

—Sus alas eran negras y un ángel nunca tendría las alas de ese color.

—Esa mujer definitivamente era un demonio y está convocando a un ejército de brujas para acabar con nuestros buenos valores y costumbres.

—Hay una bruja dentro del reino y usó sus artimañas para engañar a la familia real.

—Sedujo al príncipe y lo hizo caer en su juego.

—Quiere proteger a los herejes y lo están logrando.

—Todos deben ser quemados antes de que puedan usar sus artes oscuras para ocultar la verdad.

Las manifestaciones no fue lo peor que llegó a pasar. Ino fue secuestrada por un grupo de extremistas que estaba en contra del trato dado a quienes eran acusados de brujería. En cuanto Sasuke vio la carta que dejaron supo que no estaban dispuestos a negociar. Los integrantes de ese grupo afirmaban que todo terminaría cuando la bruja fuera purificada por el fuego.

No entendía por qué dejaron una carta. Parecía absurdo el que lo hicieran, pues esta podría usarse en su contra en vez de ayudarlos. Después de pensarlo por unos momentos llegó a lo que, creyó era la respuesta correcta. Quienes secuestraron a Ino querían que supieran que, aunque trataran de detener las cacerías de brujas había un grupo dispuestos a continuar con estas y querían dejar una prueba de lo que consideraban una noble labor.

Cuando Naruto encontró la carta que los secuestradores de Ino dejaron entró en un estado de pánico. Sasuke nunca lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo antes y lo había visto pasar por varias experiencias peligrosas, más de una provocadas por él. Le ordenó a todos los integrantes de la guardia real salir en búsqueda de Ino, las instrucciones eran claras, no debían dejar ningún sitio sin explorar o a algún aldeano sin interrogar.

Minato los detuvo y Sasuke pudo notar como Naruto apretaba los puños en un intento por contener su enojo.

—Entiendo que estés molesto y preocupado —le dijo Minato —, pero enviar a toda la guardia real no servirá de nada e incluso podría poner en peligro la vida de Ino — Minato hizo una pausa y solo continuó al saber que su hijo lo estaba escuchando —. Ellos sabrían que los están buscando y las personas asustadas pueden ser imprudentes por lo que se apresurarían a actuar.

"Si es que no lo han hecho", pensó Sasuke, pero no lo quiso mencionar. Sabía que Naruto estaba alterado y que esas palabras solo lo harían sentir peor. Recordó la última vez que vio a Hinata, en ese momento quiso ignorar el dolor que le provocaba verla en esa situación, repitiendose que sus sentimientos no eran reales y que eran provocados por la brujería de la mujer atada frente a él. Después de ver sus alas negras se reclamó por dudar de lo que sentía y de la mujer que amaba.

—Pero si no hago nada, Ino va a —Naruto no terminó de hablar, incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta sus más grandes temores.

—Nunca dije que no haríamos nada, solo que deberíamos usar métodos más sutiles —continuó hablando Minato, su tono de voz era suave y conciliadora —. Le encargaremos a los más capacitados la tarea de buscar a Ino.

—Itachi y yo podemos ayudar en la búsqueda —sugirió Sasuke —. No he vuelto a tener noticias sobre las cacerías de brujas, pero tengo mis sospechas sobre el lugar en el que pueden estar y sobre quién puede estar detrás de todo esto.

Sasuke solo podía pensar en un nombre: Danzo. Durante su investigación había encontrado varias cosas sobre él que le resultaron interesantes. Rara vez se presentaba en las ejecuciones, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba involucrado. Oculto detrás de las sombras se las arreglaba para beneficiarse con las cacerías de brujas, sin contar que se mostraba abiertamente a favor de la inquisición y de sus métodos.

La propuesta de Sasuke pareció animar un poco a Naruto. Salió corriendo en búsqueda de Itachi sin importarle si estaba o no ocupado. Tampoco parecía importarle si había o no gente en los pasillos. Cuando Sasuke escuchó a Naruto disculparse atropelladamente supo que había tropezado con alguien y que no sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Sasuke no pudo reclamarle por su actitud, pues sabía que si se le presentara una oportunidad para salvar a Hinata haría lo mismo. La forma en que se aferraba a su venganza era prueba de ello.

Tuvieron que visitara varios sitios antes de dar con el lugar correcto. Contrario a lo que Sasuke esperaba, Naruto no llamó la atención ni delató su presencia. Su rostro había demostrado seriedad en todo momento y su usual actitud hiperactiva había desaparecido, algo que pocas veces solía pasar.

—Debemos buscar en lugares abiertos —sugirió Itachi —. En la carta dejaron en claro que la iban a purificar y para eso necesitan un espacio abierto.

Cuando encontraron a Ino, esta se encontraba atada a un poste, inconsciente. Varias personas la rodeaban. Todas ellas vestían unos trajes que cubrían su cuerpo y su rostro haciendo imposible el poder reconocer sus identidades. No había nadie que no tuviera una antorcha en las manos.

Naruto salió corriendo en cuanto vio unas pequeñas llamas brotar de la madera en los pies de Ino. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar desatar a su novia, pero como el nudo era demasiado fuerte tuvo que cambiar de estrategia. Lanzó la madera en llamas sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarles a sus manos. Pese al dolor, no se detuvo.

Sasuke e Itachi se encargaron de los encapuchados. La mayoría huyeron, pero pudieron capturar a varios e impedir que estos frustraran los intentos de Naruto por salvar a Ino. A diferencia de Itachi, los ataques de Sasuke eran a matar. El mayor de los Uchiha ni siquiera había desenvainado su espada, mientras que Sasuke había herido de gravedad a más de uno.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando sintió una sensación de angustia en el pecho. No podía ser culpa ni remordimiento pues había deseado vengar a Hinata desde el momento en que la vio abrir sus alas. Un vistazo a su alrededor le bastó para saber que él no era el único que experimentaba esa clase de sentimientos.

Tenía mucho frío, pero ese frío no se sentía como algo natural. Algunos incluso gritaban aterrados, asegurando que se trataba de brujería. Trataron de huir, solo para ser atrapados por la guardia real. Tiempo después Sasuke se enteraría que recibieron una llamada anónima, pero nunca le interesó lo suficiente para investigar. Toda su atención se centró en la mujer frente a él.

Hinata, con las alas negras, se encontraba desatando a Ino. Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron y Sasuke solo pudo ver un inmenso vacío. Experimentó el dolor que ella sentía y tuvo que llevar sus manos hasta su pecho en un intento por normalizar su respiración. Sabía que la había dañado, pero no creyó que le hubiera ocasionado tanto sufrimiento.

También sintió decepción. Sasuke supo que este sentimiento era exclusivamente para él. No necesitó de palabras para entender el motivo de la decepción en los ojos de Hinata. Cuando pensó en vengarse había pensado en Hinata, pero su principal motivo había sido expiar su culpa.

Hinata se marchó caminando. La única prueba de que ella había estado en ese lugar fueron las heridas que se cerraron. Para Sasuke no tenía nada de extraño que curara a Ino, pues ella solo había sido una víctima, pero no entendía porque había sanado a los perseguidores. Su madre le ayudó a dar con la respuesta.

—Sus alas son negras, pero sigue siendo un ángel —le dijo Mikoto. Durante días había estado taciturno y fue el cambio en su actitud lo que hizo que su madre supiera que algo le estaba pasando.

—¿Crees que pueda salvarla?

Mikoto asintió con un gesto de cabeza y le sonrío de manera maternal. Ver a su hijo angustiado la había hecho sentir del mismo modo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando Itachi fue nombrado heredero?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. No era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar y no entendía el motivo por el que su madre lo mencionaba. Poco le faltó para sentir autentico odio por Itachi. Era su hermano y lo quería, pero en ocasiones sentía que vivía bajo su sombra y que esa lo aplastaba.

—¿Qué hizo que dejara de dolor?

"No tienes que ser un rey para convertirte en un gran hombre", fueron las palabras que Hinata le había dicho. Sasuke recordó esas ocasiones en las que conversaron y como Hinata lo había ayudado a olvidarse de su resentimiento y a querer ser una mejor persona.

—Hay muchas medicinas para las heridas del cuerpo —Mikoto rodeó las manos de Sasuke con las suyas y las llevó hasta el pecho de su hijo, tocando la zona en la que se encontraba su corazón —, pero para las heridas del alma, para un corazón roto, solo existe una, el amor.

—Fue el amor lo que hizo que sus alas se volvieran negras.

—No —Mikoto negó con la cabeza —, fue el miedo, fue la desconfianza. Si quieres que sus alas vuelvan a ser blancas, hazla sentir. Demuéstrale que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y que puedes curar las heridas de su alma.

No era la primera vez que Mikoto le pedía a Sasuke que se olvidara de su odio, pero en esa ocasión algo había cambiado. Ver la tristeza en el rostro de Hinata había sido un duro golpe y había hecho que estuviera más abierto a escuchar las palabras de su madre.

"Te prometo, Hinata, que nos volveremos a ver y que cuando eso suceda, convertiré tu dolor en luz, amor y felicidad.", pensó Sasuke.


	30. Diosa conejo

**Diosa conejo**

* * *

 **Anuncio:** Este fic participa en el sasuhinamonth2019.

Día 11: Mafia AU.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido sensible, material explícito.

 **Sumary:** Desde pequeña había sido marcado su destino, ella sería una muñeca más para la mafia.

* * *

Hinata llevó sus manos hasta su frente. Dibujo un pequeño circulo sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba su más reciente tatuaje y continuó el camino hasta llegar a sus cuernos. Una pequeña punzada la hizo detener la exploración de su cabeza. La operación había sido tres días atrás, pero dolía como el primer día, física y mentalmente.

Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera. Los cuernos le parecían molestos, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día se acostumbraría a ellos y los vería como una parte natural de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en eso último. "Como si alguna vez me hubiera pertenecido", pensó con amargura.

Desde que tenía uso de la memoria se le había prohibido cortárselo. No importaba lo molesto que pudiera ser a la hora de sentarse o de ir al baño, o el calor que le provocaba una abundante cabellera, solo tenía permitido atarlo. Hinata recordó con amargura la única ocasión en que quiso romper esa regla. En ese entonces tenía cinco años, no recordaba el motivo, solo que se había encerrado en el baño cuando estuvo segura de que todos dormían y tomó unas tijeras que había robado en la mañana. Solo cortó unos pocos centímetros, pero la tía Sora la descubrió. Permaneció una semana atada en medio del jardín y solo comió dos veces durante el tiempo que duró su castigo. Cada vez que la tía Sora la descubría la golpeaba con fuerza en las manos.

Cuando terminó el castigo, sus manos estaban sangrando y sus piernas difícilmente podían mantenerla de pie. Tuvo que regresar de inmediato a sus actividades cotidianas e incluso reponer el tiempo perdido. Cada vez que se mostraba cansada o triste, recibía un golpe en la espalda de la tía Sora.

—Créeme cuando te digo que me duele más de lo que te duele a ti, pero lo hago por tu bien. En nuestra posición mostrar debilidad es peligroso, casi mortal. Una de ustedes será elegida para ser la siguiente sucesora, otra tomará mi lugar como tía y las otras tres chicas… es mejor no hablar de lo que les espera y me rompe el corazón al pensar en el horrible destino que les aguarda.

Uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre era su cabello azulado. Sabía que se había suicidado poco después de que naciera Hanabi, probablemente al enterarse del verdadero trabajo de su esposo y del futuro que le aguardaba a su hija mayor, a la que había creído segura en una escuela para señoritas. O al menos eso era lo que Hinata pensaba.

En más de una ocasión Hinata había pensado en seguir los pasos de su madre, pero nunca lo había intentado. Cada vez que pensaba en una forma de morir se encontraba pensando en su hermana. Sabía que si ella moría sería Hanabi quien tomaría su lugar y no quería eso. Su padre había hecho bien en mantener a Hanabi lejos de ese mundo y prefería que se quedara de ese modo.

Hanabi era lo único puro que había en su vida.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que su cabello tenía el mismo color que el de su madre y eso había hecho que Hinata se sintiera orgullosa. Pensar en eso había hecho que dejara de pensar en cortar su cabello e incluso quererlo pese a las molestias que le causaban una cabellera que tocaba el suelo. Cuando tiñeron su cabello de blanco no derramó ninguna lágrima. Quería hacerlo, pero ya se había resignado a que su cuerpo no le pertenecía.

Había sido de ese modo desde que su padre la entregó como posible candidata a diosa conejo. Ser elegida sucesora solo era la señal de que debía renunciar a todo lo que la caracterizaba como Hinata Hyuuga y adoptar el nombre de Kaguya Ootsutsuki, del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho muchas mujeres antes que ella y lo harían muchas más cuando ella no pudiera mantener ese cargo.

Ver la silueta de Sasuke Uchiha aparecer en el espejo no la asustó. Estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. De todos los mercenarios con los que contaban los yakuzas, Sasuke Uchiha, alías Taka, era sin duda uno de los más letales. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, había estado esperando por su visita.

Lo había conocido años atrás, cuando comenzó a trabajar en uno de los almacenes de su padre. Sasuke Uchiha era su supervisor y el encargado de enseñarle todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Desde etiquetar correctamente la mercancía hasta deshacerse de un cadáver sin dejar ninguna evidencia.

Pasaron muchas horas limpiando las bodegas. Limpiar la sangre era difícil, pero lo más complicado era deshacer los cuerpos en ácido. El olor era casi insoportable y debía tener cuidado de no salpicar su piel con ácido pues sabía que las consecuencias que le dejaría, incluso una pequeña gotita, eran demasiado grandes.

En más de una ocasión llegó a vomitar. Pese a no conocer a ninguno de los difuntos no le agradaba nada lo que estaba haciendo. En todas esas ocasiones Sasuke le gritó y le recordó cuál era su lugar. Sin importar lo mucho que lo odiara, Hinata sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar. Su destino había sido sellado desde el momento en que la entregaron a los yakuza. Todo lo que podía hacer era sobrevivir y esperar a que Hanabi nunca tuviera algo que ver con la mafia.

—Pasa —le dijo —. Te estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

—Nadie más habría podido entrar.

—Te ves diferente —le dijo Sasuke. Su rostro carecía de emoción.

La última vez que había visto a Sasuke fue cinco años atrás, antes de que iniciara su transformación y que tuviera su ritual de iniciación. Un pequeño país en el sur se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza para los yakuza y Sasuke fue uno de los encargados del golpe de estado. Hubo una guerra civil, pero ese no fue el principal motivo por el que Sasuke se demoró tanto en regresar. Taka no podía volver hasta asegurarse de que todos aquellos que se oponían a los yakuza fueran eliminados.

—¿Es todo lo que piensas decir?

—¿Hay algo más que decir? —preguntó Sasuke.

Él no había sido obligado a modificar su cuerpo, pero sí forzado a hacer cosas innombrables para los yakuzas. Fue sometido a fuertes torturas solo para poner a prueba su lealtad y respuesta en caso de ser atrapado. Fue obligado a cometer los crímenes más atroces para proteger un cargamento de droga o para silenciar a quienes consideraban una amenaza. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que las de todos los integrantes de su clan.

Ante los ojos del mundo los Uchiha eran una familia de policías, personas que durante años se habían dedicado a luchar contra la mafia y los responsables de atrapar a la mayoría de sus integrantes. Lo que pocos sabían era que los Uchiha, al igual que los Hyuuga, eran descendientes de los Ootsutsuki, que los yakuzas a los que atraparon eran solo chivos expiatorios y que Madara Uchiha, antiguo líder del clan fue el principal responsable de varias guerras y del derrocamiento de varios presidentes que intentaron oponerse a los yakuza.

—En unos minutos debo reunirme con el nuevo presidente, debo darle la bienvenida al gobierno y explicarle cómo serán las cosas por aquí.

A pesar de que Hinata encarnaba el papel de la diosa conejo, ella no era la que dirigía a los yakuza. Ella era quien se encargaba principalmente de las relaciones sociales y era lo más parecido a la imagen de la organización, pero había gente a la que debía respuestas y obediencia, gente demasiado peligrosa a la que no convenía hacer enojar y que, durante años, se mantuvieron gobernando desde las sombras.

—Entonces será mejor que me marche.

—No me refería a eso. Tengo media hora para estar presentable.

Hinata se puso de pie, mostrándole a Sasuke que su cuerpo únicamente se encontraba cubierto por su larga cabellera. Caminó hasta él y lo beso con dureza. Sabía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, que sus decisiones no siempre eran suyas, pero era en el cuerpo del mercenario frente a ella donde encontraba una vía de escape, donde podía olvidarse de todo y concentrarse únicamente en las emociones que embargaban su cuerpo.

Sasuke respondió al beso con igual intensidad y no opuso resistencia en el momento en que sintió las manos de Hinata desabrochando su pantalón. Ella no llegó a quitarle el pantalón, solo lo movió lo suficiente para tener acceso a su ropa interior y a su entrepierna. Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el suelo y le permitió a la mujer frente a él tomar el control de la situación, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

Para Sasuke, Hinata era uno de los principales motivos por el que había regresado. En un mundo podrido, ella era la única luz en su vida.

El beso terminó y Hinata comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello de Sasuke, descendiendo hasta llegar a su abdomen. El tiempo con el que contaban era poco, pero Hinata quería probar todo de Sasuke Uchiha, quería sentir que, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, era ella la que tenía el control.

Hinata movió sus caderas de modo en que el miembro de Sasuke pudiera adentrarse en ella. Al principio fue lenta, queriendo disfrutar al máximo con cada roce, pero conforme el placer nublaba su mente sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y menos consistentes. Mordió uno de los hombros de Sasuke cuando sintió el primer orgasmo, provocando que la excitación de su amante aumentara y que se aferrara a ella con más fuerza. Ambos continuaron amándose hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, regresándolos de golpe a la realidad y recordándole que la presencia de Kaguya, no la de Hinata, era requerida de inmediato.

—Vendré por ti esta noche —le dijo Sasuke.

—Eso espero —Hinata se colocó el kimono ceremonial, lista para interpretar el rol de diosa conejo.


End file.
